Dragonball Sj
by SaiyanBoyVegeta
Summary: The timeline has been altered after the Cell Games, a new arrival has disrupted the time stream, his name...Letuuz...His mission....Destroy Kakarott and Vegeta!
1. Dragonball Sj Letuuz Saga Episode 001

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell   
games. I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there   
may be new characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to   
be shown and some returning character. Also the current characters personalities   
may vary slightly to show my own view on them and the names will be to reflect   
FUNamations dubbing of the show. So no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any   
of the others. Please no bad email if you don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Letuuz Saga"  
Episode 1 "Time for some wishes"  
  
In the aftermath of the Cell games. The returning Z fighters are assembled at   
Kami's Lookout to summon the eternal dragon and make their two wishes. With   
Trunks lying dead on the floor, and Goku slain, they turn to the enormous dragon   
before them.   
  
"Make your wishes, I am growing impatient", the dragon booms.  
"Umm ok, eternal dragon, we wish that everyone killed by Cell be brought   
back to life", Krillin said swallowing uneasy.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the wind roared up, blowing dust   
into everyone's eyes.  
  
"Your wish is granted", the dragon replied.  
"Well that was certainly easy", Gohan joked, smiling at Krillin who just   
sighed and laughed.  
  
To everyone's amazement, behind them Trunks slow got up off of the ground. Bulma   
ran up to him and gave Trunks a huge hug. He smiled down at her and hugged her   
back. While everyone stood there grinning at the obviously out of character show   
of affection from Bulma. Yamcha let out a rather loud `Ahem', and everyone regained   
their composure as he began to tell the dragon the second wish.  
  
"For our last wish, I know we all agree on this, we want our friend Goku   
to be.....", Yamcha said before being interrupted by a loud voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Yamcha but I cant let you make that wish", the unseen person says.  
  
Everyone looks up to the sky and sees an ethereal form of their dear departed friend   
Goku. With an almost synchronized gasp they stare at what seems to be a dream of some   
sort.  
  
"Hi guys, I'm sorry that I cant be there for you anymore but I've decided to   
stay here", Goku told them, "King Kai said that he will show me around and maybe Ill   
learn a few new tricks. Hey maybe ill go on a new adventure."  
"But Goku, we don't want you to go", Bulma hollered as she burst into tears.  
"Yeah dad, you cant leave us now. We still have so much to do together", Gohan   
told his father,   
almost in tears himself.   
"I know Gohan, but I think this is best for everyone. The earth will be in less   
danger with me staying here", Goku replied smiling proudly at his son, "You have grown   
into a strong fighter. Much   
stronger then I. You can protect the earth instead my son. I have faith in you."  
"Yes daddy", Gohan whispered as his eyes misted up and smiling back at his father.  
"Well I need to go now. See you everyone, and please don't cry over me", Goku   
remarked, " We will see each other again one day."  
  
As quickly as he appeared, Goku vanished. Drying their eye's everyone turned back to the   
dragon to make their second wish. There was a eerie silence before Krillin quickly spoke up.   
  
"I have a wish everyone", He announced, "If everyone is alright with it."  
"Sure Krillin, I don't feel there's much left to wish for now that Goku requested   
that we not wish him back", Trunks commented, " And I'm sure that we all agree on that,   
right everyone?"  
"Yeah Krillin, go right ahead", Gohan uttered softly.  
"Well here it goes, dragon for the second and last wish, I wish that Android 18 be   
turned into a human but exactly the same as she was as an android", Krillin declared to   
the dragon with an un-krillin-like assertiveness.  
  
  
Again, there was a bright light but this time it was surrounding the surprised android 18.   
Then with a flash, that blinded the whole group, she fell to her knees. After blinking a   
few times, Krillin looked at her and realizing there was something different about her.   
Nothing immediate or outwardly noticeable has changed but Krillin can sense something has.   
Slowly he crept up to her and brushes the strands of hair from her eyes and jumps back with   
a shocked look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Krillin, you look really freaked out", Gohan observed as he looked at   
the trembling Krillin.  
Looking straight at Gohan's face the startled Krillin announced, "Uh well, her umm   
skin, its WARM!!"  
  
The entire Z squad stands there, with their jaws dropped and eyes dilated. The shock   
obviously present on their faces.   
  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj!!  
  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. After the stunned Z squad have recovered from their   
shock over Android 18's metamorphosis. The time of relaxation and fun is quickly shattered.   
An unknown power has emerged. Who is this new fighter and what are his intentions? Find out   
in the next pulse pounding episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
Episode 2 : Another Saiyan!?!? 


	2. Dragonball Sj Letuuz Saga Episode 002

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNamations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Letuuz Saga"  
Episode 2 "Another Saiyan!?!?"  
  
They stunned Z squad stand in disbelief as they look at the newly transformed Android 18.   
Not knowing what to do or say. Finally Gohan sums up the courage to speak.  
  
"Are you sure Krillin, does she really feel warm", Gohan asks.  
"Uh yeah, she definitely feels warm. I mean I think the wish worked", Krillin   
replied with a smile, "I think she's human now."  
  
Meanwhile Android 18 begins to stir. So krillin and Gohan rush over to help her up. She l  
ooks up with an evident sign of pain on her face.  
  
"Ah, I hurt all over. I've never felt anything like this before", Android 18 says   
clutching her side.   
  
Suddenly she realizes what she just said and drops to her knees in shock.  
  
"Did I just say I hurt", she said looking at everyone.  
"Yup 18, you said it", Krillin tells her with a, pleased with himself, expression on   
his face.  
"How is this possible. I am merely an android", 18 demands, "My feelings are   
synthesized processes but this….this feels too real."  
"Uh well I um kinda wished the dragon to turn you into a real human", Krillin says   
not too sure if he made the right decision.  
  
Staring at Krillin with a look he had never seen before appear on her face. She suddenly gets   
up and darts in his direction. Not knowing what to do, Krillin is frozen in place. Then   
without speaking she grabs him by his head and gives him the biggest kiss he had ever been   
given in his life. Afterwards, the now mute Krillin stands there. Everyone just smiles and   
laughs at there bald companion.  
  
"Looks like Krillin got what he's been wanting all this time, huh Gohan", Yamcha joked.  
"Yeah Yamcha, he's been pining over 18 ever since she kissed him on the road", Gohan   
replied as everyone burst out laughing again.  
Recovering from his daze Krillin cried out, "Geez, you guys sure know how to make   
someone blush."  
"Hey I think I need to get going. My moms sure to be worried sick", Gohan said.  
"Yeah I think we all need to go, life goes on, though it definitely wont be the   
same", Yamcha whispered softly.  
"Hey Yamcha do you think you can give me a ride home", Bulma requests.  
"Sure Bulma, I'm headed that way already. I can drop you off home", He says as he   
takes Bulma into his arms and flies off, both of them waving and saying goodbye.  
"I'm heading off for more training too", Piccolo said as he flies off too without   
another word.  
"Well krillin, hope you and 18 are happy. Check you guys later, ok", Gohan exclaimed   
before he flew off waving his goodbyes.   
"Guess its just us huh 18. Follow me, Ill show you my place", he hollered back as   
they both took off together.  
  
Dende was left with Mr. Popo, standing on the edge of the look out as the trails of energy   
finally disappeared over the horizon.  
  
"I guess the earth is finally peaceful again, huh Mr. Popo", Dende remarked as he   
turned to look at his new assistant.  
"Yes, Dende and now begins your new reign as Guardian. I just hope that we will not   
have to go through another crisis anytime soon", Mr. Popo replied as he smiled and put his   
hand on Young Dende's shoulder.  
  
Though the peace doesn't last as long as Mr. Popo hopes because meanwhile up in space a   
small pod is blasting through space on a direct heading for Earth.   
  
"Hmm so Kakarot and Vegeta have made this planet their home", the mysterious person   
sits thinking, "Well I guess I will have to pay them a little visit and show them what   
saiyan's do to someone who doesn't do their job."  
  
The small pod finally begins to enter the atmosphere of Earth. As the outside begins to burn   
a fiery red, the inside stays a cool 75 degrees. Then it slams into the ground with a   
enormous crash near a small farm. The door slowly opens with a light hissing sound and out   
steps our unknown visitor. He stands there dressed in typical Saiyan armor, the breast plate   
colored in a hazy gray and the shoulder pads a simple dark yellow with his brown tail   
securely wrapped about his waist. With a couple taps to his blue scouter he surveys the   
surrounding area. A smile creeps upon his face as he locates one of his two targets.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Vegeta. The so called prince of Saiyan's", he says dryly as   
the smile grows, "I guess I will just have to go and give my greetings to 'his highness'."  
  
Laughing, he flies off in the direction of the unaware Saiyan.   
  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. The still unknown fighter is on a direct course   
for Vegeta. But what will he do once he reaches the Saiyan prince? And what will Vegeta   
think about the appearance of another Saiyan? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode   
of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
Episode 3 : Hey Vegeta, guess who? 


	3. Dragonball Sj Letuuz Saga Episode 003

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNamations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Letuuz Saga"  
Episode 3 "Hey Vegeta. Guess WHO!?"  
  
We find Vegeta standing on the edge of a cliff contemplating what he is to do next to   
ascend to the next level. When he senses an unusual power level coming toward him.  
  
"Who could this be? I've never sensed something like this before", he thinks to   
himself, "It's oddly familiar but somehow stronger."  
  
Then over the mountain tops the faint trial of energy can be seen. Vegeta stares up at it   
in complete amazement as the figure comes into view. A look of alarm spreads across the   
usually calm face.   
  
"It can't be, but it seems to be…", Vegeta says trailing off.  
"Greetings Vegeta", a voice can be heard hollering in the distance.  
  
The lone stranger then lands a few feet from the shaken Saiyan prince. He then proceeds to   
walk up to Vegeta in an almost relaxed way. As if they aren't the least bit afraid of him.   
Wondering what this person wants Vegeta just crosses his arms and give them his most upset   
expression.  
  
"Well if it isn't Vegeta, the noble prince", the man says, his voice dripping in   
sarcasm.  
"I don't know who you are but you had better not cross me, considering you know   
who I am", Vegeta replies.  
"Oh come now Vegeta, no need to be that way, though I am surprised you don't   
remember me", he remarks as if annoyed, "I mean you are one who betrayed us to Frieza,   
forming that god-awful alliance."  
"It, it cant be, no I wont believe it. Frieza said .he said he killed all of   
you", Vegeta stammered in disbelief.  
"Oh please, you yourself should know the resilience of the Saiyan race, to bounce   
back when you think us gone", he said, laughing.  
"Well I do know who you are for sure but I don't recall your name", Vegeta replied.  
"I will grant you that, a man should know the name of his executioner. I am   
Letuuz, son of Ternupt, and the true prince of saiyan's", Letuuz spat out.  
"I am the Prince of Saiyan's you insolent brat and I shall be the one to execute   
you for treason", Vegeta screamed practically coming unglued.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta ran at Letuuz with a flying kick but Letuuz simply dodged his attack and   
retaliated with a swift hit to the back of his head. Slamming into the ground Vegeta   
scrambled to his feet. Enraged he burst into his Super Saiyan form and took off after   
Letuuz a second time with a flurry of punches and kicks. Letuuz simply laughed as he   
blocked every single swing. Then to his surprised Letuuz too, turned Super Saiyan. This   
made Vegeta go completely insane.  
  
"Why you, you know of the Super Saiyan transformation", Vegeta bellowed loudly.   
"Of course, I needed to be one to ensure your defeat", Letuuz bellowed back.  
"Well then this will indeed be an interesting fight, IF you live long enough", Vegeta   
hollered at Letuuz.  
"Sure Vegeta but it is you who will not live long enough to experience what this   
fight could have been", Letuuz screamed back with a smirk on his face.  
"Grrr you …. FINAL FLASH!!!", Vegeta howled as the energy began to build up around   
him and then thrust forward toward Letuuz who simply put up a shield to protect him.  
"Well done Vegeta, but you will have to do better then that to take me down", Letuuz   
shouted as began laughing hysterically.   
  
This just proved to be the breaking point of Vegeta's patience because he went berserk and   
charged Letuuz with rapid energy blasts. Letuuz just slapped away the shots and stood within   
the billowing dust until it dissipated. Vegeta, who was breathing heavily, watched as the   
dust vanished to see he missed every shot. Then stared in shock as Letuuz disappeared,   
reappearing directly in front of him. Vegeta couldn't move fast enough, almost as if he   
was frozen, saucer-eyed, as Letuuz let loose a barrage of lightning fast hits. Finally with   
a last hit, Vegeta flew across the battlefield and into the side of a mountain as he slid   
down to the bottom. Beaten and bleeding he just lay there crumpled with one eye tightly   
shut still breathing heavily. Without notice, Letuuz appeared before him.   
  
"Tsk, tsk Vegeta, I figured you'd be more of a challenge then this. I mean you do   
claim to be a Saiyan Prince", Letuuz commented laughing.  
"You'll….never….get away…with this…Letuuz", Vegeta replied weakly.  
"Vegeta, vegeta, vegeta you must learn to just shut up", Letuuz said as he took one   
last punch at Vegeta's jaw as Vegeta finally collapsed unconscious, "That's one down, one   
to go. Time for you to meet the same fate Kakarot."  
  
Grabbing Vegeta by the back of his armor, Letuuz flew off in a flash of golden energy in   
search of his next target.   
  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. As Letuuz goes in search of Goku, what will happen   
when he discovers that he is living peacefully in the afterlife? What does he want with   
Goku anyways? And what will become with the badly beaten Vegeta, does he stand a chance   
of survival or will he join Goku in the other world? Find out in the next pulse pounding   
episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
  
Episode 4 : Search for Goku! But wait, isn't he dead? 


	4. Dragonball Sj Letuuz Saga Episode 004

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNamations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Letuuz Saga"  
Episode 4 "Search for Goku! But wait, isn't he dead?"  
  
  
The sun is shining over the small house out in the center of a large forest. A small boy   
touches down if front as his worried mother rushes out to meet him.  
  
"Oh Gohan, you've come back. Where is your father?", she asks worried.  
"He's..he's dead mom", Gohan spurts out before he begins to cry, "He was killed   
when he teleported Cell away!"  
  
Both mother and son hug each other tightly as they cry together. A rather tall burly man   
is crying in the doorway as he looks on at the terrible family moment, but can take it no   
longer as he runs over to hug the grieving pair.   
  
"It's alright Chi Chi, he died a noble death. Defending the planet he loved so   
much" he told her since that was all he could think of saying to comfort her.  
  
********************************  
  
Meanwhile back at Krillin's apartment. The newly paired couple of Krillin and 18 settle   
in solemnly as they pay silent respects before they start to relax.  
  
"Gosh 18, I can't believe it came true. You a real human now", he said to her   
still astonished at what has happened.  
"Yeah I know, I'm still reeling from the feelings", she told her new companion,   
smiling.  
"I still wonder what happened to Vegeta, I mean he just took off. Didn't even   
stay to take care of his own son", Krillin remarked angrily.  
"Don't ask me Krillin, I didn't know the man. Well except when I was beating on   
him as an android", she uttered softly as if regretting her actions.  
  
Krillin looked at her and smiled. She smiled back as she laid her head on his shoulder,   
staring off at the flickering TV screen. Both thoughts occupied with the events that   
took place and what the future will hold for them.  
  
********************************  
  
Across town at Capsule Corp. Trunks is waving farewell to his past mother. He is stepping   
into the time machine as she runs up to him. He just smiles as he recalls his mother in   
the future acting somewhat similar. Always worrying about his welfare but understanding   
his determination with doing the right thing.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye mother", he said misty-eyed.  
"No Trunks this is 'til we meet again and I know we will meet again. I don't know   
when but I have this feeling", she replied giving her son a big hug.  
"I wish father could have been here to see me off but knowing him, he's probably   
off somewhere ascending to a new power level", Trunks stated proudly.  
"Yeah you're father doesn't seem like the type for a goodbye. Being the stubborn   
man he is", Bulma whispered backing away from the machine.   
  
Suddenly trunks flew up into the air and into his seat as the top came down with a hiss a  
nd a snap. The thrusters flared and the machine lifted up into the air. Winding blew and   
sand gushed underneath. Bulma shielded her eyes until it died down. When she finally   
could open them, Trunks craft was already several hundred feet above. She smiled and   
waved as he waved back. Then the time machine disappeared without a trace. A single   
tear flowed down Bulma's face. All she could think was she just lost another person   
dear to her and again could do nothing to stop it. She stayed outside at the spot where   
Trunks vanished, almost as if waiting for him to reappear, until her father Dr. Briefs   
came out to fetch her for supper.   
  
********************************  
  
While the Z warriors were oblivious to what was happening, Letuuz searched high and low for   
the seemingly non-existent Kakarot.  
  
"Where can that damn Kakarot be? I mean he is supposed to be on this miserable   
planet", he growled, "I bet Vegeta would know but he's somewhat indisposed at the moment.   
Oh well."  
  
Looking down at the still unconscious Vegeta, all he could do was shake his head. The   
fallen prince didn't seem to be any match for this ferocious fighter. Putting his disgust   
aside Letuuz decided to continue his search for Kakarot. That is until he spied a large   
city in the distance.  
  
"Hmm, well that certainly looks appetizing. Guess Ill just go and have some fun   
with these people to clear my head", Letuuz said with a smirk forming on his face.  
  
He flew at high speed toward the unsuspecting citizens. Once he reached his destination, he   
fired a few random blasts to shake up the populace. The people fled in terror as he began   
to fire more blasts but centered at the more larger buildings. Beginning to feel more   
amused he flew above the city. Suddenly a specific building came into view.   
  
"Well that building looks important. Let me see, 'Capsule Corporation' ", he uttered   
softly, "Ah that would be a wonderful place to start some mayhem."  
  
Then he raised his hand and fired a few shots at the Capsule Corps. main building. Laughing   
he fired repeatedly until the whole thing looked like a piece of swiss cheese. The   
employee's had fled once the first couple shots were fired. One technician did manage to   
phone the owner and president of Capsule Corps. Before the entire building was demolished.  
  
"Dr. Briefs the office is under attack by a flying man", he screamed over the phone.  
"A flying man? That sounds odd, who is this flying man?", the doctor inquired.  
  
"I don't know but he's hovering above and is fir...", the man tried to say before the   
line went dead silent.  
"My goodness, I hope no one was seriously hurt", Dr Briefs worried.  
"Is something wrong Dad", Bulma asked her father.  
"Well seems to be a flying man destroying the main building, but I cant seem to   
figure out why he would do such a thing", Dr. Brief's explained.  
"A flying what? Oh dear I think Ill have to give Gohan a ring on this one. Damn it   
Vegeta why did you have to go off like that", Bulma growled to herself as she rushed to   
her room to phone Gohan.  
  
********************************  
  
The phone rang inside the small house and the huge man, known as the Ox-King answered it.  
  
"Gohan, Bulma is on the phone and she says she needs you to come down to the main   
Capsule Corps. Building and meet her pronto", Ox-king hollered out the door at the grieving   
Gohan.   
"Well I better get going", Gohan said before he flew off speedily before his mother   
could protest.  
  
Chi-chi scowled at her father. As the large man just looked uneasy, sweating and trying not   
to let her dirty looks get to him. Again.  
  
********************************  
  
Krillin was sitting in front of the TV when a news brief came on. Looking at the screen he   
was shocked at what they explained as a one man assault on a nearby city. He glanced over   
at the sleeping 18 and decided not to wake her as he got up and put his battle clothes on.   
Before he flew out the window, he quickly jotted a note :  
'Went to capsule corps. Is under   
attack. Be back later.  
  
Signed, Krillin'  
  
Then he jumped out the window and flew to where the damage was taking place at the   
Capsule Corps. Main Office.  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Letuuz begins an all out assault on Capsule Corps   
in hopes of drawing the elusive Kakarot out of hiding. But will everyone get to the site   
of the destruction before its too late? And will they be able to do anything to stop Letuuz   
from his horrific quest? What will he do once they inform him that Goku is no longer   
alive? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
Episode 5: Attack on Capsule Corps. Everyone into action!! 


	5. Dragonball Sj Letuuz Saga Episode 005

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNamations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Letuuz Saga"  
Episode 5 "Attack on Capsule Corps. Everyone into action!!"  
  
  
As Krillin was flying his way over to Capsule Corps he met Gohan on his way. They   
exchanged pleasantries. When they arrived, the rest of the Z squad minus Vegeta &   
Trunks had just made it but hadn't engaged the unknown foe.   
  
"Well guys have you decided what we should do", Krillin inquired.  
"Don't know yet Krillin, we waited for you two to arrive before we made any   
plans", Yamcha spoke with a sense of worry in his words.  
"Does anyone know where Vegeta is", Gohan asked Yamcha.  
"Yup, look at what's in that guys hand", Yamcha replied pointing up at the   
man as he continued the assault on the nearby buildings.  
  
The still unconscious Vegeta still hanging secure in his grasp. Krillin and Gohan   
stared in disbelief. They couldn't fathom how the mighty Saiyan prince could have been   
beaten already.  
  
"I guess we are on our own in this fight, especially without three of the four   
that usually help out", Tien said looking at Gohan, "What do you think we should do   
about Vegeta?"  
"We should rescue him of course. I mean he did help us out a few times before   
plus he deserves it since he has changed a lot from the time we first met him", Gohan   
said with a definitive nod, "Tien and Yamcha will come around the back, Piccolo and   
Krillin pick a side while I take him from the front."  
"So a full on assault but what we do about Vegeta", Krillin asked Gohan.  
"We attack this guy enough so he will drop Vegeta and either Tien or Yamcha   
will catch him so one of them will revive him with a Senzu bean", Gohan replied.  
"I guess its decided", Piccolo said with his usual grim tone.  
"Yup, lets go everyone", Gohan snapped as he took off towards the mysterious   
figure attacking the city.  
  
*********************************************  
  
After taking a pause in his attack of the innocent city, Letuuz looks down briefly and   
spies the crowd of figures that are assembled below. Though he begins wondering what   
they are doing but before he can come to a conclusion they dart away in various directions.  
  
"Hmm so they want to pick a fight with me, huh", he thinks to himself a wide   
evil grin spreads across his lips.  
  
Suddenly he is struck from behind but he quickly recovers. He spins around and strikes   
his attacker across the face. Tien falls to the ground, leaving a huge crater in his   
wake. Then another person attacks him from the side. Letuuz senses the attack and without   
a second though kicks him in the stomach and slams both his fists into Piccolo's back   
sending the Namek flying into an already crumbling building. Seeing a young child floating   
before him, Letuuz glares at him.   
  
"So boy, who might you all be", Letuuz inquires.  
"I am Gohan and these are my friends", Gohan replies, "We have come to stop you   
from hurting these innocent people."  
"Oh really, and what will you do to stop me", Letuuz says with a laugh, "I've a  
lready taken two of you out and not even broken a sweat."  
"Guess Ill have to show you then", Gohan yells as he bursts into his Super Saiyan form.  
"Oh ho, I see I might have a real fight on my hands", Letuuz commented sarcastically.  
  
Then Gohan charges at him enraged as Letuuz spins around and slams his elbow into Gohan's   
back. Falling to the ground Gohan quickly recovered and suddenly became so angry he then   
burst into his Super Saiyan 2 form. This caught Letuuz off guard since he never thought   
such a young boy could have so much power. Gohan then phased out and phased in behind   
Letuuz and before the surprised saiyan could react he was struck across the head with a   
spin kick. His concentration broken, the wounded Vegeta fell from his grasp and plummeted   
to the earth below. Yamcha seeing his opportunity flew straight to the falling Vegeta and   
grabbed a hold of him. Heading straight to a nearby roof top, Yamcha lightly shakes him to   
consciousness. The newly roused but weakened Vegeta begins to stir. Pulling a Senzu bean   
from the pouch on his hip, Yamcha feeds it to Vegeta. The Saiyan prince begins to feel the   
strength flowing through his muscles. Fully restored, Vegeta inquired on what had happened.   
Telling him all he knew, which wasn't much, Vegeta became angry.  
  
"How could I have been beaten", he thought to himself, "I will have my revenge and   
I will have it now!"  
  
Vegeta then burst into his Super Saiyan form and flew up toward the action. Though stopped   
short as he could see Gohan already going head to head with the Letuuz. Their punches and  
kicks going lightening fast, almost too fast to keep up with. All most could see were small   
flashes of light, appearing and disappearing at random in the skies above. Clenching his   
teeth as he looked on at the fight going on before him.   
  
  
****************************************  
  
Letuuz was doing his best to defeat his new opponent but he didn't know if he could. This boy   
is very powerful, maybe even more so then he but he wasn't about to let on what he was   
thinking. He continued his barrage of attacks, hoping that he would soon tire and would   
leave an opening that allowed Letuuz to gain the upper hand.   
  
****************************************  
  
While the battle was still raging near the Capsule Corp. building there was a small burst of   
energy in the nearby mountain range. What seemed to be a tiny pod slowly descended to the   
ground. The passenger was a young female with flowing blue hair pulled up in a ponytail.   
As it touched down the door buzzed and with a hiss of smoke it opened. The girl hovered   
out of the seat and landed next to the craft. She scanned the surrounding area as if looking   
for a sign of something. Suddenly her attention was diverted to a nearby city. Then there was   
a large explosion followed by a shockwave that was so strong it reached all the way to   
where she was standing. She braced for the passing wave as her hair came undone and became   
whipping violently in the wind. Finally it dissipated and the opened her eyes and stared in   
the distance. There were flashes of light erupting and all she could think is that she was   
too late, the fight had already begun. A field of energy built up around her as she burst   
off in the direction of the city, hoping she wasn't too late.   
  
****************************************  
  
Vegeta had about enough of standing around like a gawking idiot. He screamed loudly, "That's   
quite enough!" Both Letuuz and Gohan came to a screeching halt. They looked at each other and   
then looked at Vegeta as he stood there, arms crossed and with a pissed look on his face. He   
flew up in a flash and was between the two. Vegeta just looked at the both of them.  
  
"I've had enough of this. You will fight me now," he said looking at Letuuz, "I have   
no idea who you really are but I cant believe you are a true Saiyan."  
"My, my Vegeta, such the skeptic", Letuuz replied with a smirk.  
"I just know there are only 2 full blooded Saiyan's left and 3 half-Saiyan's", Vegeta   
commented with an affirming scowl.  
"Well are you sure about that my dear Vegeta", Letuuz whispered as he leaned over to   
Vegeta.  
  
Growling the Saiyan just glared over at Letuuz as he burst into laughter. Vegeta was becoming   
somewhat undone as he reached over and grabbed ahold of Letuuz's armor, pulled him close, and   
then gave him a swift right hook to the side of his head. Vegeta then burst down delivered a   
hard two handed slam to his back. Spiraling down and in pain, Letuuz quickly regained his   
bearings, stopping only inches from the ground. He shot a look up at Vegeta and then he   
suddenly disappeared. Vegeta looked around, not even able to see him anywhere. Without   
warning Letuuz popped up behind Vegeta and before he could react, smashed his elbow into   
the back of his neck. He spit up blood as he flew down and slammed against a building. The   
rest of the Z warriors could just stand there and watch in horror as Vegeta was pummeled   
once again. Letuuz dashed over and grabbed Vegeta by the arm and flung him over his should   
into the ground below. Vegeta slammed into the street, creating a huge crater where he   
landed. Badly beaten and bleeding, all he could do is lay there with only one eye open,   
the other squeezed tightly shut. Letuuz just hovered above laughing at the fallen prince.  
  
****************************************  
  
The young girl made it the city in a matter of a couple minutes. She looked on at the   
destruction and gritted her teeth. How could he do this, and why would he do all this   
damage and cause all this harm to innocent people? Flying over and landing on a rooftop   
near where a figure was hovering. She hollered out.  
  
****************************************  
  
Letuuz suddenly whipped around and saw a young girl standing on a nearby rooftop, yelling   
his name. Who was she and how did she know his name? He was curious so he flew over to the   
rooftop and landed next to her.   
  
"Who are you, and what do you want", he said angrily.  
"I am Schala and I'm here to stop you Letuuz", Schala replied, "And I will, one   
way or another."  
  
The Z warriors just gasped as the young girl flew at Letuuz and slammed her fist into his   
jaw causing him to topple off the roof.   
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. An unknown girl has come onto the scene and it   
looks like she is one of the good guys. It seems Letuuz isn't to happy about being   
humiliated and the two begin to fight. Who will come out on top and what new surprises   
are in store for the shocked Z warriors? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of   
Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
Episode 6: The Cavalry Has Arrived! Who Is This Girl? 


	6. Dragonball Sj Letuuz Saga Episode 006

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNamations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Letuuz Saga"  
Episode 6 "The Cavalry Has Arrived! Who Is This Girl?"  
  
The stunned Z warriors can only look on as seemingly cool headed girl stands there calmly   
after knocking Letuuz off the roof. Then out of nowhere Letuuz comes flying at her, eyes   
filled with rage and hatred. He throws a volley of blasts at her. She avoids them with a   
few graceful movements. The missed shots only serve to make Letuuz even angrier at her.   
  
"Letuuz, stop this now. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you force me to",   
she screams up at him.  
"Never will I surrender to you, you are beneath me", he hollers back, "You are   
nothing more then a lower class warrior, not even worth my time!"  
"That has nothing to do with what you are doing here son", she calmly and almost   
quietly responds.  
  
This new revelation is just one of many that the earths defenders are privy to.  
  
"Did she just say son", the shocked Krillin asked swallowing heavily.  
"Yup, I have no idea what's going on here but this is just too weird", Gohan   
replied.  
"Enough of this foolishness, I will find out some answers and I will right now",   
the slightly recovered Vegeta growled as he burst airborne from the crater he was lying in.  
"Damn that Vegeta, he never could stay put", Krillin said with a sigh.  
  
Vegeta flies headlong into the argument taking place above him. Though he is stopped a   
good twenty feet from them when a small energy blast just misses him.  
  
"Stay out of this Vegeta, it doesn't concern you", Schala says to the startled saiyan.  
"How did you know my name", Vegeta demanded.  
"It doesn't matter because this wont be going on for very much longer", Letuuz   
said with a smile.  
  
Schala and Vegeta turn their heads to face Letuuz only to watch him take off in the opposite   
direction.   
  
"Damn it Vegeta, why do you always have to screw things up with your bullshit",   
Schala yelled back as she took off after Letuuz.  
"Because I have a right to know things", Vegeta shouted, then followed right   
behind her.  
  
Everyone just looked at each other when Gohan piped up,  
  
"Hey guys, I think we need to get going after them", he said flying off after   
the runaway saiyan's.  
"Great more follow the leader", Krillin griped as he followed Gohan.  
  
In order of Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo, they all took flight after all the rest.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Looking back Letuuz sees Schala and Vegeta trailing a few feet behind him.  
Ah yes follow me to your destruction, he thinks to himself. Suddenly a blast grazes his   
arm as it flies past him. Upset he comes to a complete halt, hovering in place. Vegeta   
and Schala stop similarly facing Letuuz.  
  
"So you want to die so eagerly do you", Letuuz says grinning.  
"No one will die today, son, I will right this terrible wrong this very   
moment", Schala answers.  
"There's has been no wrong to right, or at least not yet anyway", Letuuz states   
as he begins to laugh.  
  
Without warning, Schala screams out loud. The air around her pushes out as if repelled   
by her. Letuuz and Vegeta can only shield their eyes from the force of the wind. Then   
electricity darts out, in radical directions and an aura of golden energy surround her.   
Her eyes flash as they, for only a second seem to have no pupils, a solid white. Then   
the tealish blue comes into focus. Her hair spikes out in all directions and change   
into a golden shade of blonde. She screams even louder as the electricity, energy and   
force of the wind grow stronger. The gold hair spikes even further. The muscles all   
over her body expand then retract slightly as they begin to tone. All the while, the   
earth is shaking and trembling. With one last shock wave, she hovers transformed into   
a Ascended Super Saiyan. The wind stops and all the force dies down as Letuuz and Vegeta   
stand staring at the new Schala.   
  
"Another Super Saiyan? How can this be", Vegeta says is disbelief.  
"Great, she's almost as powerful as me", Letuuz remarks under his breath.  
Schala looks at Letuuz and says, "Now Letuuz you will do as your told and back   
down. I don't want to hurt you."  
"Hurt me? My dear girl, you couldn't even touch me", he replied smirking to hide   
the fact that he's not sure if he could beat her.   
  
Suddenly she dives at him, her fist cocked and ready to punch him. Before she can connect,   
he phases out. He reappears a couple feet to her left. Realized she will have to kick it   
up a notch, she blasts at him. Letuuz no longer having the speed advantage, exchanges   
hits with her. The kicks and punches fly at an astonishing rate. Vegeta stands there   
looking on at the sheer sight of them going toe to toe. Finally the rest of the Z warriors   
catch up to them.   
  
"Holy shit, now they're both Super Saiyan's", Krillin exclaimed.  
"Seems like it", Gohan replied.  
"Of course it seems like it, I mean you have seem a Super Saiyan before, and   
they look like them", Vegeta growled menacingly, "I hate to admit it, but I think we have   
two Ascended Super Saiyan's on out hands."  
"Ascended? You mean like Trunks was", Piccolo asked shocked.  
"Yes, and they are more powerful then he was too", Vegeta responded.  
"Well who are they exactly, just some no name Super Saiyan's", Tien asked.  
"I know who one of them is, the girl is Schala. I heard that much", Gohan says.  
"And the other one is Letuuz, I faced off against him twice", Vegeta stated   
with a little embarrassment in his voice, " And I lost, he is very powerful."  
"He beat you? Shit, I hope I don't have to fight him", Krillin said shaking.  
  
Schala and Letuuz are still going at it. Though it seems like she's gaining the upper   
hand. She then delivers a crushing blow to his stomach and Letuuz drops down, hunched   
over. Looking up he darts at her and slams his fist into her jaw, causing her head to   
snap back. Regaining her thought, as she's somewhat spinning back, Schala crushes her   
knee into his chest. He then comes back and thrusts his elbow into her groin. She   
retaliates with a swift kick to the side of his head. The Z warriors can only stand   
by and watch the carnage unfold. The two connect with a few more hits before they take   
a short pause. Both are hurt and bleeding, it also seems like Letuuz' eye is blackened.   
  
Wiping the blood from his lip, "You do pack a punch," he said before he spit   
some blood out.  
"I told you I would take you down", she stated firmly.  
"Yeah well I don't take kindly to threats. If you are going to do it, then do   
it. Stop saying you will", Letuuz says as he flies at her and the two begin to fight   
once again.  
  
The kicking and punching continue with only a few pauses for small energy blasts. Of   
which hit nothing but the nearby countryside. Letuuz suddenly gets an idea and he   
flies at her and slams his knee into her head and quickly somersaults back and hits   
her with an energy blast. The wounded Schala crashes into the ground below, causing   
it to buckle under her.   
  
"Well I guess there will be no taking me down today," Letuuz remarked mockingly.  
"That's what you think", Schala growled as she hovered up and flew straight at him.  
"Oh look at her, she thinks she will hit me head on eh", he said as he hovered   
above, with his arms crossed.  
  
Unbeknownst to Letuuz but this was merely a decoy. As the faux Schala was within a foot   
of him, he kicked with all his strength. He realized too late, as his foot went through   
her, that it was all a trick. All he heard as he turned around was "MEHAAAA!!!!" She hit   
him head on, and threw Letuuz back into a mountain. Then the blast caused a huge explosion   
that decimated it and the surrounding area. A severely wounded Letuuz just lay there,   
barely conscious. Schala descended next to him. Looking up she realized that they weren't   
alone. Smiling, she motioned for them to come down. Gohan flew down first, then the rest   
followed suit.   
  
As they touched down near her, she said, "I'm sorry for what he did, Letuuz just   
doesn't know any better because you see he's only 8 yrs old."  
  
Everyone stands there completely surprised by what they were just told. This young man   
was only 8 yrs old.  
  
"How could this be, I mean look at him", Gohan asked, "He definitely looks older   
then ME."  
"Well that because he's been physically aged by a darker force", Schala   
responded, "I'm glad I got here in time to stop him."  
"What?!", Krillin reacted astonished.  
"Here, I'll show you", Schala said turning around and then leaning over the fallen   
Letuuz.  
  
She reached down to a thin band around his neck.  
  
"Its surprising that I didn't noticed it", Vegeta thought to himself.   
  
Schala tugged on it for a second and then it snapped. With the removal of the band, Letuuz   
began to glow and looked as if he were shrinking. To everyone's amazement, he became a   
small boy before their very eyes.   
  
"See, he's just my son. Though a pawn in Koola's evil plot to get revenge by   
killing Goku before he defeat can be defeated", she said, "It is all because he seeks   
vengeance for the death of his brother"  
"And his brother was Frieza", Schala stated.  
  
The Z warriors were taken back by what they were just told. It seems Frieza's brother   
is out for blood, though Goku is already dead. How will this turn out?  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. It seems an enemy from the future that is   
bent on killing a man who is already dead. And this enemy wants revenge and hasn't   
even been fought yet. Now there's a puzzle that surely needs to be solved. Though that's   
not the end of surprises Schala has. What else does she have to tell our bewildered   
heroes? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
Episode 7: "Revelations Of The Past. Future Unknown." 


	7. Dragonball Sj Letuuz Saga Episode 007

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNamations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Letuuz Saga"  
Episode 7: "Revelations Of The Past. Future Unknown."  
  
The whole gang was shocked to learn that Frieza had a brother and he will seek revenge   
on Goku. Though Goku is dead and cannot come to their aid. Gohan stands in disbelief,   
first he took on Cell and now he must tackle another giant adversary soon after.   
  
"So when will he come to kill my dad", Gohan quickly asked.  
"He will be here soon, Letuuz was sent just a few days before Koola's initial   
arrival on earth", Schala replied with a worried look on her face.  
"That doesn't leave much time to prepare, I think I need to train in the hyperbolic   
time chamber again", he said hanging his head down as he spoke the next few words, "But   
without my father, I don't know how well I can."  
"I can go in with you, Gohan, I did train you once", Piccolo spoke up.  
"No Piccolo, I think I need to do this on my own", Gohan responded to his friend.  
"I'm not sure how much that will help Gohan, Koola is a very strong power. He's   
more so then Frieza and even Cell", Schala remarked in a low voice.  
"I will have to be at my best if Koola is what you say he is. Cell took a lot   
out of me, and I do think it will help to try at the very least", Gohan said with a weak smile.  
"You sure have grown up Gohan, you've matured into a very capable young   
man", Krillin said grinning.  
"Yeah Krillin, I think I have", he replied giving a forced laugh.  
"I guess all we can do now is wait for him to show up guys. The best place is up on   
the lookout, isn't that right Piccolo", Tien said.  
"Yes it is Tien, and we can also wait for Gohan to come out of the chamber   
too", Piccolo commented as he took off in the direction of the Lookout.  
  
As the rest took flight, Gohan waited behind with Schala while she took Letuuz into her   
arms. He watched her motherly instinct ensure that Letuuz wouldn't come to any more harm   
during the flight to the lookout. His eyes begin to tear as he thought back to his own   
mother and no matter how much she badgered him to study, deep down he knew she loved him   
just as much as Schala loved Letuuz. She just wanted what was best for Gohan. He promised   
himself that once this was over that he would buckle down and do his mother proud by studying   
to the best of his abilities. Once Letuuz was safely in her arms, Schala gave the go ahead   
to Gohan and they both took off into the air. There was something bothering Gohan though.   
How did he hope to defeat Kooler? Looking over at Schala he asked her a few questions.  
  
"Schala do you think I can beat Kooler", Gohan asked.  
"I have full faith in you Gohan, I mean you are your fathers son", She replied   
smiling, "Shouldn't doubt yourself so much, you remind me a little of Trunks when you act   
like that."  
"I do? How is that", He inquired.  
"No matter what happens he does have doubts, always thinking he wont rise to the   
challenge, always fighting to meet this image he has of his father", she said looking   
saddened, "He works so much to please his father but Vegeta can be distracted at times."  
"Yeah I hear you on that, I haven't really liked Vegeta all that much but he has   
helped out on a few occasions. I give him that", Gohan said.   
"I have a small trick in case things get rough though but I want you to promise me   
you wont use it unless it looks to be a bad situation", Schala said cutting Gohan off.   
"Really what is it", he asked.  
"Its something called The Fusion Dance", she mentioned quietly, "You were supposed   
to learn about it later on but I think it might be the only way you will beat Koola."  
"Fusion Dance? You mean like when piccolo fused with kami", Gohan queried.  
"Similar to that, I think only ones of similar strength can do it and I've only   
seen Trunks and Goten fuse. Also Goku and Vegeta fused with the help of special earrings", she   
answered, "Also you have to be close in power level, since you and Letuuz are closer   
then anyone, I think you will have to fuse with him."  
"Me fuse with Letuuz? What will that do", Gohan asked.  
"Well it will combine your Power Levels, allowing you to gain strength", Schala   
responded.  
"You will have to teach us the dance at the lookout, and here we are", Gohan   
observed as they came into view of it.  
  
They both touched down and the rest of the guys came up to greet them. Suddenly Letuuz   
showed signs of regaining consciousness which was a great relief to Schala. She had been   
worried that he'd taken too bad of a beating. Letuuz stretched and then let out a yelp of   
pain. Gently she laid him down onto the ground wrapped up in the jacket she was wearing.  
  
"I think he is ok, but we should give him a Senzu bean just in case", Krillin said   
as he offered Schala one, "I got it from Korrin as I arrived when I thought back to how   
much Letuuz was beaten up."  
"Thank you Krillin, go ahead and give it to him", Schala responded smiling.  
  
Krillin leaned down and fed Letuuz the bean. His eyes began to flutter as he slowly sat   
up. Still a bit sore Letuuz rubbed his head.  
  
"Man, did someone get the number of the bus that hit me", he said laughing.  
"Oh great another comedian", Krillin sighed.  
"Well I think I better be heading into the time chamber, see you guys tomorrow", Gohan   
said as he headed off to the chamber door.  
"Good luck my friend", Piccolo replied with a small grin on his face.  
"Yeah, I hope you achieve what you aim to Gohan", Krillin said smiling.  
  
As walked up to the chamber door, Gohan paused and turned slightly to take one last look   
at his friends. They seemed very tense and almost motionless. He would need to train hard   
if he had any chance to beat Koola. Would he be able to do it, he asked himself. Time will   
show if it possible. Gohan turned again to face the door and opened it. Before he could   
walk through, Dende slowly walked up next to him.  
  
"Train hard my friend", Dende said, "You will rise to meet this new challenge, I   
know you will."  
"Thanks Dende, I'm glad I have such good friends like you", Gohan replied tearfully.  
  
Dende patted him on the back as he walked through the doorway and closed the door   
behind Gohan. A single tear flowed down his cheek as he thought back to his friend. How   
he put so much on the line for everyone and what a wonderful person he is.   
  
"Must be due to having such a great father", Dende whispered to himself as he   
walked off into the shadows of the Lookout's sanctuary.   
  
***********************************************  
  
In the farthest reaches of space a small craft is cruising at high speeds. Panning through   
a window we see a solitary figure half cloaked in darkness, his face concealed. The hatch   
behind him hums as it slides open. A purple scaly lizard creature wearing a solid white   
armor with the stomach plate and shoulder pads, both a dark red, enters the room.   
  
"Master, we are less than two days travel of earth", the creature spoke standing   
stiff as a board.  
"Excellent, so close to my revenge. That damn monkey will rue the day he screwed   
with my family", the lone figure said with what looked like a grin creeping on his lips.  
Looking over at the creature, he uttered quietly, "You may go now."  
"Y, yes ma..ster", the creature replied frighteningly as he quickly exited the   
room and the door's hissed shut.  
"Yes, I will have my revenge on the bastard monkey who beat my brother and he will   
pay dearly for his treasonous acts to my family. I will crush the life from his body and   
destroy that miserable planet into dust", he whispered with his teeth clenched, "He will   
know the name Kooler and he will die."  
  
Then Kooler started laughing, a laughter that some would practically call insane. He just   
kept laughing, as the ship rocketed off in the direction of the earth.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Meanwhile back on earth, Schala was teaching Letuuz the fusion dance while the rest of   
the Z warriors either sat around or sparred with each other. Unbeknownst to them, the   
one known as Kooler is a mere two days away.   
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Schala is hurrying with her training of Letuuz   
and Gohan is busy in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The rest of the Z warriors are busy   
waiting for the arrival of this new power. Kooler is not worried though, he expects to   
fight Goku as soon as he arrives. What a shock it will be to find him dead and gone.   
Will Gohan be able to stand against this terrible titan? Find out in the next pulse   
pounding episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
Episode 8: "Training has begun, but why is Schala worried?" 


	8. Dragonball Sj Letuuz Saga Episode 008

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNamations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Letuuz Saga"  
Episode 8: "Training has begun, but why is Schala worried?"  
  
Gohan has just entered the Time Chamber, and everyone seems to be very tense, Schala   
thought to herself quietly. She ran through a few more tests on Letuuz's ability to do   
the Fusion dance all the while her mind was elsewhere. Her thoughts drifted to Gohan, her   
son, the possible future of this timeline. She wasn't sure if Gohan could really do it.   
If Goku had been there she might have rested a little easier but he's gone, she kept   
repeating in her mind. He's already dead and wont be coming back anytime soon. Why was   
she hoping that he would turn up, like the knight in shining armor to rescue her and   
everyone else like he used to. Its not like Gohan would be the same, he's just a boy, a   
boy who is barely becoming a man. Why does it have to rest on the shoulders on such a   
young boy, he should be going out to play or going to school like every other child but   
not him. Gohan is required to save the world, an almost unthinkable prospect in most   
peoples minds. She had to put her faith in him, but he's just not Goku or even Trunks   
for that matter. Silent, brooding Trunks, the love of her life. It was practically   
yesterday they had met on a distant world, he had been searching for the planet Namek   
when he ran across me. Oh the look in his eyes, the pain evident, she hurt whenever she   
looked at him. It hurt her just as much to lose him, to that horrible beast Koola, and   
after he fought so much to save the world. Finally after all the time spent to bring   
everyone back to life, to save the world from the androids and Cell. He was a wonderful   
man, a true gentleman and companion. No, she shouldn't think of things like that, the   
focus is Koola and his destruction. So she set her thoughts on teaching Letuuz the   
proper execution of the Fusion Dance in a small area far from the others gaze.   
  
*************************************************  
  
At that moment in the Time Chamber, Gohan is going through some routine training   
exercises that his father had taught him. Its been a few days since he first entered   
the chamber and it already feels like an eternity. Loneliness has set in and he has   
some trouble concentrating on what he is doing. Though he keeps going, if he stops   
for just a second, Gohan can almost hear his father's voice echoing in the great void   
that surrounds him. The tears well up in his eyes, forcing them back he continues his   
exercises, still in Super Saiyan form. Its not the same without his father there to   
cheer him on when he does well and smile even though he fails.   
  
*************************************************  
  
Out in the coldness of space, the monster known as Kooler is sitting in his chambers   
awaiting arrival on earth. The chilling silence his only companion as he contemplates   
the coming events. His long journey will soon come to an end and the monkey will pay   
dearly for his crimes, he thinks to himself, but what then, what will I do after the   
destruction of this Saiyan. His brother and father are long since dead. Finally an   
idea comes to mind. I will just have to take control of my fathers kingdom and rule   
the universe, he thinks grinning, since the only one who could even possibly be a   
threat will soon be neutralized. Suddenly he lets out a frightful laugh, the sound   
echoing throughout the ship, almost scaring his crew out of their wits.   
  
*************************************************  
  
The day finally draws to a close and the Z warriors eagerly await Gohan's emergence from   
the time chamber the next morning. They all fall into a restless sleep, all except Schala.   
Her thoughts haunt her and keep her from rest. Silently she stares off into the starlit   
sky, imagining Trunks final moments alive. His screams of pain are still fresh as they   
are snuffed in an instant. She closes her eyes and the images flood her mind.  
  
"Schala get the hell out of here, you'll be killed", Trunks screams desperately.  
"No Trunks, I wont leave your side. Even if it means my own death", she replies   
angrily, the tears freely flowing.  
"Well, well the monkey-boy and his little mate are still here. Very well, I will   
just have to drain the life from your bodies like I did the rest of the universe", Koola   
gloats with steel-like certainty.  
"No, you wont defeat me. I will kill you with my own hands if need be. You wont  
threaten the world anymore", Trunks bellows as he lunges at Koola.  
  
Schala can only scream as Kooler catches Trunks in mid-flight and slams him, with a loud   
crunch, into the ground. The blood flows from all around his body. She falls to her knees   
besides his lifeless body. His eyes opened in terror as if he saw the devil himself. All   
Schala could do is collapse onto him. The realization that he would no longer live.   
After the planet Namek was decimated by Kooler and Piccolo was already slain by Koola.   
Her beloved would no longer walk the earth or any planet for that matter. She cried   
hard, the tears seemed as to have no end. Feeling the hollowness envelope her entire   
being. She pledged she'd find a way to bring him back to life or she would just have to   
make sure he never is killed in the first place. Fleeing the battle, leaving the remaining   
warriors behind. The now grieving Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Krillin. They couldn't go after   
her since Kooler was on the assault once again. She reached Trunks house in a matter of a   
few minutes. As Schala landed, she ran straight up to his room, bypassing Bulma's parents   
and even Bulma herself. Bulma looked after her and came to realize why she was so   
distraught and collapsed to the ground. The only thing that ever made Schala cry was   
when Trunks had gotten injured but she never cried like she was at that moment. So Bulma   
figured out that Trunks must have been killed in battle. She cursed Vegeta for allowing   
it to happen as she lay there, eyes already red from the sudden tears. Schala came to the   
door of his room and slowly opened it. Seeing all of Trunks things, she cried even harder.   
She slammed the door as she ran into the room and jumped onto Trunks bed. It still smelled   
like him, she thought to herself as she hiccupped between sobs.   
  
She opened her eyes very slowly as the tears streamed down her face. It seemed like so   
long ago. Soon afterwards, she found Bulma's old plans for a time machine and set to work   
building it herself. Of course she couldn't keep the secret, as Bulma soon found out about   
it. Seeing this would ease her daughter-in-law's heart, she pitched in and helped her   
complete it. Finally the day arrived, though it took a years to build, Schala floated up   
to the top of the capsule and set down into the seat. The bubble closed over her and   
tearfully waved goodbye to Bulma. As the machine took off into the sky, Bulma   
whispered 'Good Luck' then the Time Machine vanished.   
  
Unzipping her pocket, she removed the small capsule that held the Time Machine. She is   
finally going to do what she had promised herself and Trunks on that faithful day. She   
will see her beloved live again. The sun was beginning to rise up over the horizon. Looking   
out at the colors as they swirled all around. The dazzling spectacle of the reds, yellows,   
and oranges flooding the no longer black sky. Letting out a sigh, she stands up and goes   
to where everyone was sleeping. Most are awake, except for Yamcha and Krillin. Piccolo   
was meditating in front of the Time Chamber door and looked as if he hadn't left it since   
the rest had went to sleep. He sure loved Gohan, though he didn't show it outright, Schala   
could just tell. Smiling, she walked over to Tien. He turned and smiled at her, and patted   
her on the shoulder.  
  
"Everything will be just fine, I'm sure of it", he encouraged her, "Things always   
seem to work out when you think positive."  
"Thanks Tien", she replied laying her hand on his.   
  
Suddenly there was a strange sound emanating from the chamber door. Schala quickly stirred   
the rest of the dozing fighters as the rest hurried to the door, hoping that this meant   
Gohan would emerge. Finally as Krillin and Yamcha came awake, they ran after Schala when   
she took off toward the others. They all caught up in a few moments and stood waiting.   
Then the door came open slowly, creaking as it did. A bright light shown from inside,   
finally dieing down as figure came to doorway. A slightly beaten up Gohan emerged. Every   
glared shocked as they sensed his now power level. Even Schala was shocked, this new   
revelation helped to strengthen her belief in Gohan and she smiled at him as he smiled   
in return. Then a noise came from Gohan. He just smirked as everyone realized his stomach   
just growled. Soon they all sat around a large table and ate a large breakfast. They all,   
for a few moments forgot about the danger headed their way and enjoyed life.  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Gohan has emerged from the Hyperbolic Time   
Chamber and seems to be even stronger than before, but will it be enough to defeat   
the mighty Kooler? How will this all turn out and will Schala keep her promise to the   
deceased Trunks? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
  
Episode 9: "The Day Is Close At Hand. But Will It Be Enough?" 


	9. Dragonball Sj Letuuz Saga Episode 009

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNamations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Letuuz Saga"  
Episode 9: "The Day Is Close At Hand. But Will It Be Enough?"  
  
Kooler's space craft is heading full speed toward the unsuspecting earth. Now passing   
the last of the outer planets, and in a few short hours will reach Mars then the Earth.   
He could do nothing but look out his chamber window as the stars dart past as he smiled.   
  
"So close to my goal, I'm getting goose bumps", Kooler said as he chuckled to   
himself.  
  
The door to his chamber slid open and one of his henchman came into the room. Saluting,   
he told Kooler of the progress they were making. Kooler could only scowl at him since he   
already knew.  
  
"Do you think I am unaware of our progress", Kooler hollered as he shot a look of   
distaste.  
"B,but you told me to inform you. Please sire, don't punish me", the creature   
pleaded as he dropped to his knees.   
"I don't care for your pathetic sniveling", Kooler said as he raised his hand and   
a small ball of energy began to form.  
"Sire I implore you not to….." was all he could utter before he was vaporized by   
the small Ki blast.  
"Pitiful, I can't stand when they beg for their life like that", he muttered to   
himself, stone faced, then he burst out into hysterical laughter.   
  
************************************************  
  
The whole gang finally finished up their breakfast and began the long wait for Kooler.   
Schala had instructed Gohan in the fusion dance, of which he picked up with relative ease   
the first couple tries. She smiled at his quick adaptation to it. Then the two sat talking   
for what seemed forever. She always liked Gohan, since he was a very likable person. I   
guess the saying is true, like father, like son, she thought to herself. Gohan was going   
on about his father and what he was like when he was growing up. Also the stories his mother   
told him about how they met and were married. Schala heard all these stories many times   
before but never tired of them. Especially coming from a younger Gohan, who seemed very   
wise and grown for a child. She shared stories about her journeys with Trunks when he looked   
for New Namek. Some were very exciting and other were just funny. Both just smiled as   
they exchanged life experiences. She was saddened by the fact that this may very well be   
the last time they would have to talk like this, so she tried to make it count. Though   
through the course of their stories, the rest came over to listen and include their own Goku   
stories and adventures. Krillin and Yamcha knew him longest and they loved to share their   
funny tales about Goku as a kid. Schala soaked this up as well, and pretty soon the whole   
lookout was full of smiling faces and laughter. Standing up she drew everyone's attention.   
  
"Well I think its time we headed off to meet our fate, Kooler will be arriving   
shortly and we need to be there to try to stop him", Schala said with a grin look.  
"I agree, we need to hurry everyone", Gohan added in as he stood up.  
  
There was a cheer in unison as everyone stood up. Bulma of course wasn't as happy, since   
she decided it best to stay back with the others on the lookout. The others meaning,   
Oolong, Puar and Master Roshi. Regretfully she waved as they all took off to face another   
monstrous power, hoping this time they all came back.  
  
************************************************  
  
Meanwhile up in space, Kooler's ship was making its final approach on the earth. The tyrant   
was so eagerly awaiting the chance to face his brother's destroyer in combat, it made him   
somewhat uncharacteristically cheerful. This was a euphoric experience, and definitely one   
that was long overdue since he was usually left to command others to destroy planets. Mainly   
because the inhabitants weren't even close to having his power. So there was no need to get   
his hands dirty. This time he would have the pleasure of killing many and annihilating the   
world by his own will. The crew couldn't believe what they were seeing as Kooler strolled   
onto the bridge of the ship to see the Earth as it came into view.   
  
"Is it not a beautiful world, and so close to it's destruction at my glorious   
hand", he announced.  
"Yes master, but its not like you to grace us with your presence on the bridge like   
this", his underling spoke cowering before him.  
"Ah, well this is a moment to remember. I will get my revenge and be able to show my   
power to all for the first time in ages", he replied, grinning from ear to ear.  
"And what awe inspiring power you have sire", the underling muttered.  
"Enough of you pathetic ass kissing, just tell me how long til we land on the   
surface", Kooler boomed.  
"T, two hours sir", he replied.  
"Two hours before doomsday, how sweet it will be", he spoke before degenerating   
into laughter once again.  
  
************************************************  
  
The team was flying to the coordinates of the landing site that Kooler will be touching   
down at. It was some ways from their current position and Gohan had hoped they would reach   
it within time. Unlike Cell, Kooler would probably not wait for them to arrive before   
starting to annihilate the planet's populace. This saddened Gohan because once again he   
is fighting for the future of the planet that would not know of his struggle and loss,   
defending them. The others were chatting as they flew but Gohan had shuffled back and   
was all by himself. This was unusual for him and was noticed by everyone. Not wanting   
to disturb his lone flying, they continued what they were doing. Of course Gohan didn't   
want to ignore the others but he wanted the time to contemplate the upcoming battle on   
his own. Which was good for he had a lot to think about. Kooler was a mighty tyrant,   
much more then Frieza ever was. Menacingly strong and cruel, he had destroyed more planets   
than his brother could ever believe. Though this didn't make him best in his father's   
eyes, since Frieza was the favored son. Relevant by the fact that Frieza was known across   
the galaxy as the strongest warrior who ever lived. This all told to him by Schala, he   
couldn't understand how someone who disliked his brother would go to so much trouble to   
avenge his death. It didn't make sense, or at least to Gohan it didn't make sense. Not   
realizing how much time had passed, Gohan almost flew passed everyone as they descended   
to the ground. If it weren't for Krillin calling his name, he wouldn't have even known.   
Slowly he descended near the other Z warriors. Then they all waited the last few minutes   
til Koolers arrival time.  
  
Suddenly out of the clouds a large ship appeared. It was much like Frieza's ship but on a   
much larger scale. The ship looked old and battered though. Dropping down a less then a   
mile north of the group, they all quietly began to approach it, not wanting to be detected   
just yet. In a short time they were perched on a small hilltop over looking the landing   
site. The ship had already landed and a few foot soldiers had come out.   
  
"Wow, so that's what Kooler's ship looks like", Krillin said in awe.  
"Yeah that's him alright, I can smell him from here", Schala replied with a look   
of sheer hatred on her face.  
Backing away Krillin nudged Gohan, "Hey Gohan, does she seem pissed or is it just me."  
"Its not just you Krillin, she's definitely upset", Gohan whispered as he smiled   
and lightly slapped his friend on the shoulder.  
  
Then from out of the ship a figure began to descend the small stairs that led to the   
surface of the planet. Shrouded in a black cloak, the figure made it to the end of the   
stairs and finally touched down on the ground. His hand moved to pull the hood covering   
from his head. Then suddenly everyone gasped in unison as they looked at the face of the   
new arrival.   
  
"Kooler...", Schala growled.  
"Uh are you alright Schala", Yamcha inquired.  
"Yeah I'm fine, don't mind me", she said looking at him.  
"So what's our plan now", Gohan asked as he crept to get a closer look at Kooler's ship.  
"This...", Schala screamed as she went Super Saiyan, the long golden spikes of hair   
and teal eyes and all, and charged at Kooler.  
"Great, another hot head in the group dammit", Krillin said as he followed suit.  
"There goes our sneak attack", Yamcha laughed as he and Tien took after Krillin.  
"Well the fools do know how to make an entrance", Vegeta yelled back as he took off   
after the other.  
"Let's go Gohan, before they all do something stupid", Piccolo said as he flew down.  
"Wonderful, this is one great plan huh, Letuuz", Gohan uttered as he rolled his   
eyes, and flew down, with Letuuz, behind Piccolo.  
  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Schala hastily engages the enemy known as   
Kooler. Everyone races after her but what is in store for the Z warriors? Will they   
win this battle or will the world be faced with total and utter destruction? Find out   
in the next pulse pounding episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
  
Episode 10: "The Confrontation with Kooler." 


	10. Dragonball Sj Kooler Conflict Episode ...

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNamations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Kooler Conflict"  
Episode 10: "The Confrontation with Kooler."  
  
The enraged female Super Saiyan flew at Kooler with all the speed she could muster. Though  
completely caught off guard, Kooler still managed to jump out of the way as Schala's fist  
smashed into the ground where he once stood. The large hole was all that was left as dust  
and debris floated harmlessly to the ground. She looked over at Kooler as he landed a few  
feet from her and glared with deep intent then sneared.   
  
"Well isnt this a surprise, we have a welcoming party", Kooler remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Im not here to welcome the likes of you Kooler", Schala said as she hardened her stare.  
  
"I guess it doesnt matter my dear, Im here for one purpose and one alone", he spat, "To  
kill that miserable saiyan and wipe his race completely from the universe."  
  
"Too bad he isnt here", Piccolo said as he landed next to Schala followed by the rest.  
  
"My father cant make it to this encounter, but Im here and I will stop you", Gohan added.  
  
"So get back on your damn spaceship or you will have the wrath of a Saiyan prince to   
worry about", Vegeta stated as he flashed his trademark grin.  
  
"Enough of the damn talking, will you tell me where the one that killed my brother is  
or will I have to beat it out of you", Kooler demanded.  
  
"I dont think so Kooler, you will have to take us down to find out", Krillin growled as  
he powered up.   
  
"So be it", Kooler uttered as he waved his hand in the air.  
  
Suddenly a swarm of soldiers flooded from the ship. The all flew over and surrounded the Z   
warriors with hands and wrist blasters cocked and ready. Gohan peered over at Schala awaiting  
her nod. She had been worried about the upcoming battle but Gohan maturity shown through and she  
was again set at ease as she nodded the go ahead. Piccolo flew forward first and with a few well  
placed kicks and punches, attackers fell. The first wave started to fire on them, Gohan flew   
high into the sky and fired back randomly following up with a large Masenko blast scattering   
the last remaining soldier. Krillin darted off and smashed his knee into one attacker and then  
a double axe handle into his back followed up by kamehameha wave to throw them off guard as  
he flew with lightning speed and tossing his fists into the protective covering on their faces  
shattering the material and knocking them out. Vegeta just leapt into the stray and waiting for  
them to surround him, and with quick glaces and a smirk, he threw out his arms and blasted them  
with his Final Flash. Tien and Yamcha took up the rear and cleaned up the rest of the soldiers.  
After all that took place, Schala, Letuuz and Gohan flew over and confronted Kooler.   
  
"Bravo, you did better then I had expected", Kooler said laughing and clapping.  
  
"No more games Kooler, you will die now", Schala growled.  
  
"Yes I do think youre right, someone will die", Kooler replied as he quickly disappeared.   
  
Kooler then reappeared behind Yamcha, and thrust his fist through the back of the shaken Z  
warrior. With a huge spray of blood, Koolers fist protruded from his chest. Then he disappeared  
again, this time next to Tien. He took his hands and smashed Tiens head between then as he spun  
around to face Kooler. Another spray of blood erupted and a fountain poured from the headless  
body as it fell to the ground. A large puddle of red quickly appeared around it. The horrified  
group could only gape at the carnage that had just happened.   
  
"Two down, six to go", Kooler whispered loudly, with a voice that could only be   
classified as demonic, and smiled wide with blood-lust.  
  
"You barbaric monster", Gohan screamed.  
  
"Bastard, they, they didnt even have time to react", Krillin choked out.  
  
Vegeta charged at Kooler with hatred filled eyes as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, Kooler   
side-stepped and threw an elbow into the back of his neck, throwing him into the ground face   
first. Rolling quickly onto his back Vegeta tried to attack again with an energy blast but was   
cut short as Kooler sent a blast toward the ground so large, it sent them both flying. When the   
dust settled, Kooler was a good four feet from his previous position and Vegeta was at the   
feet of Piccolo. Coughing up blood, Vegeta could only moan in pain as he looked up at the   
bewildered Nameck, wondering why he was staring at him so. Piccolo was horrified as he looked   
down at the beaten saiyan. His entire left arm was gone all the way past his shoulder and a   
small portion of his left side, the flesh scortched so badly it had actually sealed up the   
wound. The sudden shock killed Vegeta, he couldnt feel anything as he slipped unconcious,   
never to awaken again.   
  
"My dear sweet prince, may you rest in peace", Kooler uttered, sarcasm dripping from  
every word as he burst into horrifingly demented laughter.  
  
"You, you filthy demon, why did you kill them", Gohan growled as a single tear fell   
down his cheek as anger flashed in his eyes.  
  
"You could have saved them, well temporarily anyways, if you had told me where that  
coward of a saiyan was hiding", Kooler stated with a grin.  
  
"He's dead you monster", Gohan screamed as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2.  
  
"Seems that Ive upset the boy", Kooler remarked, laughing.  
  
"And you wont hurt another of my friends again", Gohan hollered as he ran toward Kooler.  
  
He flung rapid fists at Kooler but each one was either deflected or blocked with relative ease,  
by Frieza's brother. This only served to anger him further as he continued his assault, large  
flashes of light were all you could see of their movements. The whole earth shook at the force   
and power of each attack. The amazed spectators watched dazed at the battle being waged overhead.  
Gohan gained the upperhand momentarily and smashed his foot into Koolers gut, sending him flying  
into a nearby cliffside. A huge boom was heard as the entire rockface collapsed on him. Gohan  
hovered in the sky as he took heavy breaths waiting to see when Kooler would resurface. He sensed  
his power had dimmed alil but didnt disappear. The tyrant was so confident, that he didnt even  
attempt to hide. Suddenly the huge pile of boulder that had once been a mountain was again  
blasted apart. The remaining rubble cascaded to the ground and the semi-beaten Kooler stood in   
a giant crater, blood flowing freely from his mouth as he glared menacingly at the figure   
floating above him. Just as quickly he vanished and reappeared behind Gohan. With a flash of  
light the small saiyan was blasted from behind. His friends watched as he rode a beam of energy  
toward the ground at unimaginable speed. A large bubble of energy erupted as the beam hit the  
earth, sending shockwaves for miles. Schala collapsed to her knees and wept silently as the only  
hope for the earth was destroyed. Kooler landed near the surviving Z warriors, Krillin, Letuuz,  
Schala, and Piccolo.  
  
"Well that certainly was entertaining but enough of that", Kooler said proudly.  
  
"First Yamcha and Tien, then Vegeta and now Gohan, when will it end", Krillin asked.  
  
"I told you when, tell me where that cowardly saiyan is now", Kooler demanded.  
  
"Gohan told you already, he's dead", Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Enough of these pitiful lies, the boy said that to protect his father", Kooler replied  
calmly, "And you are doing the same. Trust me, I will find out even if I have to tear this   
planet apart, and kill every last living thing. I will hunt that disgraceful saiyan till I find  
him and destroy him for the shame he has placed on my family."  
  
Kooler just glared at the Z warriors as they stood waiting. A look of hatred and loathing came  
across his face. Krillin wondered what lay in store for them as he gulped nervously. Schala   
wasnt about to die without a fight, and Letuuz wasnt either. Piccolo threw his headgear and  
shoulder pad to the ground and stood next to the others in a fighting stance. The four warriors  
looked ready as they ever would be and the menacing tyrant Kooler was right in front of them.  
  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. After the staggering losses of the first round the  
seemingly unstoppable Kooler is ready for round 2. The Z warriors never give up without a fight.  
What will happen now that their only hopes of survival lay dead on the battlefield? Find out   
in the next pulse pounding episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
  
Episode 11: "Oh No, Gohans Dead!! The Second Round Begins." 


	11. Dragonball Sj Kooler Conflict Episode ...

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNamations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Kooler Conflict"  
Episode 11: "Oh No, Gohans Dead!! The Second Round Begins."  
  
Kooler just looked at them not moving an inch, almost as if a statue. Krillin twitched nervously  
as the momentary silence set in. Piccolo sensing what was going on broke in as he cleared his  
throat.  
  
"Gohan spoke the truth, Goku is no longer living", Piccolo stated firmly.  
  
"Do not try to decieve me Nameck. I know he is here somewhere and I will find him, sooner  
or later", Kooler replied grinning devilishly.  
  
"It doesnt matter what you believe, Kooler. This will all be over soon", Schala said.  
  
"I dont know what you are so angry about, but its really of no concern", Kooler taunted.  
  
The five fighters glared at each other intently, no one moved a muscle even the slightest. Schala  
looked at Piccolo but the somber Nameck just shook his head, hoping to pursuade her not to act   
foolishly again. This time it might mean her destruction.  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
Meanwhile back at Krillin's apartment, Eighteen was beginning to stir. She fluttered her eyes   
but snapped awake when she realized Krillin was no longer present. A piece of paper taped to the  
window flickered in the light breeze and came off as it flew toward her. It floated down and  
landed at Eighteen's feet. She picked it up and read what was written then crumpled it in a angry  
manner.  
  
"Damn you Krillin, why didnt you take me along", she whispered to herself.  
  
She ran to the open door and flew out toward Capsule Corp to discover what had happened to him.  
It took her a couple hours to traverse the distance to the main building, stopping only a few  
times to ask for directions, since she hadnt been there before. Eighteen landed on the lawn of  
Capsule Corp only to be met by Bulma's father, who was, with little luck, trying to clean up the  
scattered remainants of the building.   
  
"Oh hello my dear, how may I help you", Dr Briefs inquired.  
  
"Im looking for Krillin and the others", Eighteen replied.  
  
"Hmm, think they went to some sort of look out place", he said scratching his head.  
  
"I know where that is, thank you very much", Eighteen quickly replied as she flew off   
as fast as she possibly could.  
  
"That is one odd child, Bulma always had a knack for finding the weird ones", he joked  
as he continued his clean up.  
  
"Did you say something dear", a voice echoed from inside the building.  
  
"Oh no sweetheart just one of Bulma's friends", Dr Briefs called back.  
  
"Should have invited them in for tea", it said back.  
  
"No time, no time, we must get this place cleaned up", the doctor hollered as he again  
started to clean up the lawn.  
  
Eighteen knew where the lookout was but she was having a hard time remembering the exact   
location. It wouldnt have been as difficult if she were still just an android but thanks to   
Krillin that was no longer an option. She was just beginning to get used to the fact that she  
was just an ordinary person like everone else.   
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
Kooler grew impatient with the inactivity, and so was Schala. She had come to destroy the  
creature and avenge her lost love. This was too much for her to hold back, even if the Nameck  
thought otherwise. Piccolo was one who wanted to think things through and not act to rash. This  
just wasnt her style, maybe it was her Saiyan blood talking, but to sit around doing nothing  
felt wrong. With one quick grunt she transformed into a Super Saiyan. Piccolo just growled at  
her trying to get her to calm down but it was no use, she was too fired up. She dashed toward  
Kooler with all the strength and speed she could muster. Koolers eyes closed to slits as he  
anticipated the attack.   
  
"I knew you couldnt resist fighting, all you damn monkeys are all the same", Kooler  
taunted again.  
  
"What does that mean", she screamed as she slammed her clenched fist into his gut.  
  
"That you are all worthless creatures, not enough brains to know when youre dead", He  
growled as he grabbed her by the arm and flung her into the air.  
  
He fired an energy blast straight for her but Schala regained enough control to narrowly avoid  
being hit. She hovered above him ready for another attack, looking down at the seemingly calm  
Kooler.  
  
"Give it up, you cant hurt me, much less kill me", Kooler said laughing.  
  
"Grr, enough of this", she screamed as she flew straight at him.  
  
She smashed her fists into his face repeatedly, in a fit of rage. As small spurts of blood flew  
from side to side. Kooler not even attempting to block or dodge her attack. Schala continued   
striking him with all her strength then charged up an energy blast in her right hand and fired  
it in his face. A huge explosion erupted sending her reeling back. Krillin, Piccolo and Letuuz  
shielded their eyes until it had subsided. Then watched as the pebbles and dust finally   
dissapated. Kooler stood within the crater laughing, the blood flowing from his mouth. He wiped  
it away as if it were nothing, then he vanished. Schala looked all around but couldnt find him.  
Kooler appeared behind her and to the shock of the others, he smashed both his fists into her   
back as he slammed his knee into her stomach. Schala could only gasp in pain as rush of blood  
poured from her mouth. He let her fall to the ground as she returned to her normal state. Her   
body crashed down violently, and Letuuz ran to his mothers side, crying.   
  
"Mom dont die", Letuuz cried.  
  
"Dont worry Letuuz, I'll be ok. Be a strong boy for me", Schala moaned weakly.  
  
Placing his hand on Letuuz's shoulder Krillin smiled down at the boy. Letuuz looked up at him  
with tears in his eyes but smiled back.   
  
"What a touching moment, wish I had a camera", Kooler mocked.  
  
"You bastard, you will pay for this", Letuuz growled with clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh no, the little boy is going to defeat me", Kooler said sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly Letuuz screamed loud, almost causing the earth to shake as he burst into Super Saiyan   
form. Koolers eyes widened momentarily. The boy looked at him with hate and anguish in his face.  
Letuuz floated up to Kooler and stared straight into his eyes. He just dismissed the boy as  
nothing more then another fly to swatted.  
  
"Say what you will Kooler, you will go down, I promise you that", Letuuz growled with  
intent.  
  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Schala finally tries her hand at defeating Kooler but is  
quickly slapped out of the fight. An angry Letuuz is next to face Kooler. Also Eighteen seems   
intent on locating Krillin? Will she find him in time? Will Letuuz fair any better against Kooler  
then the rest of the Z warriors before him? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of   
Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
  
Episode 12: "The Boy Will Save Us? Letuuz Step's Up." 


	12. Dragonball Sj Kooler Conflict Episode ...

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNimations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Kooler Conflict"  
Episode 12: "The Boy Will Save Us? Letuuz Step's Up."  
  
Letuuz, in Super Saiyan form, glared at Kooler, who just smirked back calmly. He was deathly   
intent on finishing this but wasnt sure if he could do it. His mother was positive that only  
the combined form of him and Gohan could defeat Kooler. The only problem that lay in that was  
Gohan had been killed by Kooler only moments before. Letuuz was uneasy in what he was about to  
do. He only squinted his eyes as he charged head on toward the tyrant. Letuuz kicked at Kooler  
with a left spin kick only to be blocked by the icy calm Kooler, who in turn grabbed the boy's   
leg and flung him back. Letuuz anticipated this and countered with his other foot, smashing it  
into Kooler's stomach, causing him to hunch over. He then landed on both feet and quickly got  
into a battle stance. Kooler, slightly shaken, charged up an energy blast and shot it straight  
at Letuuz who slapped it away. The ball of power flew harmlessly off to the side and detonated  
causing minimal damage to the ground. The two faced off in classic style, staring hard once again  
awaiting each others next assault. Letuuz took the inititive and charged Kooler again. With a   
flurry of punches and kicks, he attacked strong. Kooler easily dodged or blocked every attack.  
Letuuz continued his barrage of attacks not letting up for a minute hoping that Kooler would  
tire and make a mistake. Though he was decieved by Kooler who with one swift kick to the head,  
slammed Letuuz to the ground, causing it to buckle. Letuuz was up again and ran toward Kooler.  
He caught him off guard and threw a fist into his stomach and followed it up with a spin kick.  
Kooler stumbled a few feet but regained his balance. A small grunt came from his lips as he   
hurled himself at the Saiyan child. He hit him with a left hook throwing the boy back into a  
rock facing as the whole thing collapsed on top of him.   
  
"Is that the best you can do child", Kooler remarked, grinning.  
  
"I havent even warmed up", was all that came from the pile of rocks.  
  
With a huge explosion the boulders and rubble flew in all directions as Letuuz stood, a golden   
aura surrounded him. He was breathing heavily, his shirt torn on one side with a few cuts and  
abrasions in various places.   
  
"Well shall we be at it again", Kooler screamed as he ran at Letuuz, phasing here and  
there.  
  
Kooler appeared next to Letuuz and kicked him hard in his side. Letuuz anticipated the attack  
and blocked it quickly. He powered up a small energy attack and blasted Kooler. He rode the   
blast but managed to push it away as it exploded in the distance. Kooler then turned his  
attention back to the Saiyan boy. He flew back to the battlefield and hovered above Letuuz, arms  
folded. Letuuz glanced up at Kooler unmoving.  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
Eighteen was still on the way to the lookout at a hurried pace. The surrounding scene flying  
past her in a blur. Her thoughts trailed off, as she thought back to Krillin. The few people  
who actually treated her like a person and not like some trinket or tool. Dr Gero had made her  
into what she was and she had lost her humanity with it. The augmentation wasnt completely her  
choice but how could she pass it up. The thought of unlimited power and strength. It was really  
tempting. Though the result of this was the loss of her identity. She couldnt even remember her  
name, where she was born, her parents or any of this. Even now that she was human, this all  
alluded her. The good thing was that she now had somewhere to start and someone to start with.  
Krillin was alittle geeky but he had a heart of gold. She smiled as she thought back to the  
kiss she gave him on that mountain road, a kiss that would change everything.  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
Letuuz hollered as he powered up again and ran at Kooler. He flung a punch and a kick at him.  
Kooler blocked them with ease but wasnt ready for the knee that came up and smashed into his  
chin, sending him reeling back. Taking the opportunity Letuuz threw a fist into Kooler's face.  
A small gush of blood spurted out as Koolers head snapped back. Then with a hands clasped  
together, Letuuz slammed them into Koolers stomach, throwing him straight to the ground below.  
A huge crater was left as Kooler blasted back at Letuuz who was waiting above. He was now angry  
and stared hard at Letuuz with blood freely flowing from his mouth. With a quick spit of blood  
he clenched his teeth. Letuuz just smirked back as Kooler darted at him, a rage in every swing.  
The boy just sat back and dodged every attack. Kooler over extended one punch, Letuuz grabbed  
his wrist, threw his knee into Koolers chest, and flipped him over his shoulder. Kooler slammed  
into a mountain as it collapsed on top of him, then with an enraged power up the whole thing  
erupted in a power wave as Kooler again was on the assault, flying up at Letuuz, sending a volly  
of punches, all of which Letuuz dodged. Kooler seeing an opening, grabbed Letuuz by the collar  
and started to repeatedly slam his knee into the saiyan's stomach over and over. His eyes went  
saucered as blood came out of his mouth. Kooler then swung Letuuz over his shoulder but didnt  
let go and let the boy's back come crashing down on his knee. He let go and smacked his fist  
into Letuuz's chest causing him to fly toward the ground. Powering up a huge energy blast,   
Kooler screamed, "Die Saiyan", as he hurled the blast straight at the semi-concious Letuuz   
hurdling to the ground. As both the saiyan and the blast hit the ground, a humungous explosion  
erupted, sending shockwaves miles in all directions. Kooler just hovered in the air, his chest  
heaving as he breathed. His eyes grew as the small boy was on his knee's looking up at him.   
Kooler dived down with an energy blast prepared. Letuuz jumped out of the way as Kooler's  
blast slammed into the ground and Kooler propelled away. Kooler let out a volley of blasts.  
Letuuz leapt back and forth, out of the way of them all as the hit the ground. Koolers anger   
began to rise. The boy stood down on one knee looking up at Kooler, his shirt completely gone.  
His bare chest covered with cuts and gashes, blood streaked across it, as was his face. The  
pain evident on his face. His pants was torn in many places and coated with blood. He then   
vanished and appeared behind Kooler, the tyrant spun around only to catch a foot in the back.  
Letuuz blasted the stunned Kooler in the side, sending him flailing into the ground. Kooler  
caught himself just inches away. He shot a look up at the beaten saiyan above him, then   
propelled himself up at Letuuz, stopping only a few inches from Letuuz. The saiyan was pushed   
back slightly as the wave from the sudden stop hit him.  
  
"You did very well for a worthless monkey", Kooler grinned with a small amount of blood  
flowing from his mouth.  
  
"Dont give me any compliments, you monster", Letuuz replied with a stern look on his   
face.  
  
"Oh it wasnt a complinent child, just an observation, you did well but not well enough  
to beat me", Kooler remarked as he took the opportunity to kick to distracted Letuuz in the  
stomach.  
  
Letuuz flew back a couple feet but stopped himself. He just glared angrily at Kooler for the  
cheap shot. Kooler just smirked at him.   
  
"You did so well that I am going to have to transform into my next form. The one Frieza  
was never able to accomplish", Kooler said.  
  
Kooler hovered back and let out a yell that caused Letuuz, Piccolo and Schala look at him.  
Piccolo was starting to worry, this new transformation might be the end of their chances of   
defeating Kooler. Schala was worried too, she was going to lose her son too. This isnt happening  
she thought to herself. His muscles began to bulge and waver as his shoulder start to sprout  
out. Krillin shook nervously as he watched the transformation take place. The whole earth shook  
as the waves of energy cascaded across the ground causing loose rocks to hover above the ground,   
and huge cracks appeared. Kooler was still in the midst of his tranformation as his head deformed  
as part his skull pushed back forming a spiked ridge of four. His muscles grew as he grew in   
height. The spikes on his wrists doubled in size and length. With one last scream, an energy  
shockwave shot out in all directions, decimating the landscape a few hundred feet surrounding  
him. Everyone, especially Letuuz, shielded their eyes as the blast hit. Finally it all died   
down, and they all looked at the newly transformed Kooler. Letuuz, Piccolo and Krillin were in  
shock at what they saw but Schala wasnt at all surprised, since she had seen this creature  
before. Kooler just smirked as a shield slid into place to cover his mouth. His eyes glowing an  
evil red.  
  
"So are you still eager to fight me, child", Kooler bellowed in a deeper voice then  
before as he laughed.  
  
Letuuz was shaken some but still had a determined look on his face. Schala on the otherhand  
feared the worst for her son.  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Letuuz fares well against Kooler. But just when the   
fight seemed to be going in Letuuz's favor, the tyrant throws a curveball at our hero, a new   
transformation!! Will this spell trouble for the rest of the Z warriors? Will this be the last   
day that will dawn for the people of the earth? And what about Eighteen, will her search for   
Krillin be in vain? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
  
Episode 13: "Is All Hope Lost? Kooler Transform's." 


	13. Dragonball Sj Kooler Conflict Episode ...

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNimations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Kooler Conflict"  
Episode 13: "Is All Hope Lost? Kooler Transform's."  
  
"So what will it be, boy, will you still fight me now that I far exceed your power", he  
said confidently.  
  
"It doesnt matter how strong you are, I will still fight you", Letuuz growled.  
  
"No Letuuz, you will be killed", Schala screamed at her son.  
  
"I must do this mother, no matter the consequence", Letuuz replied loudly as he dropped  
his head.  
  
"Touching sentiments but completely worthless", Kooler uttered as he laughed.  
  
"Lets go monster, you and me, now", Letuuz hollered as he powered up to his maximum.  
  
"You seem eager to die, so be it", Kooler said as he charged at Letuuz.  
  
Letuuz too charges at Kooler only to be stopped by a punch to the face. Kooler grabs him by the   
throat and pounds his fist into Letuuz's face repeatedly. Letuuz breaks free of his hold barely   
as he tries to kick Kooler, but is quickly blocked. He then lets loose a barrage of lightning  
fast punches and kicks, then is slapped away like a small insect by Koolers left hand. The boy  
goes flying back a few feet but catches himself in midflight. He turns his head and glares at  
Kooler. Then he goes flying straight at Kooler screaming. Letuuz slams his fists into Koolers  
face guard, then spin kicks him in the side of the head. With one last push he charges up a large  
energy blast and fires it at Kooler who just stands there as the blast detonates when it hits  
him dead on. As the smoke clears, Kooler is still floating seemingly unscathed.   
  
"A fair effort for one who is out classed in every way", Kooler says with his arms   
crossed.  
  
Letuuz becomes enraged and flies head on to Kooler. He cocks his fist back and goes to strike   
Kooler. Then he swings forward only to have his fist caught in midswing. Kooler squeezes his  
fist as the sound of bones cracking can be heard. Letuuz cries out in pain. Kooler then slams  
his knee into Letuuz's chest as he drags him down. He lifts up Letuuz's slightly limp body up  
above him and looks at the pain in the boy's face. Just smiling all the while he laughs as   
Letuuz drops out of his Super Saiyan form. Letuuz's face is twisted in anguish and hatred when  
he spits in Kooler's face. He just glares at the saiyan child and throws him over his shoulder.  
Letuuz smashes into the ground and moans in pain.  
  
"A waste of life", Kooler uttered as he burst into laughter.  
  
"Kooler, you will pay for this", Schala screamed as she struggled to her feet.  
  
"Who will make me pay, surely not you, in that pathetic state", he answered smirking, "I  
will go and find that cowardly excuse for a saiyan now if this disgusting fight is over."  
  
Kooler scans the surroundings and then blasts off in the direction of the nearest city. Piccolo   
helps Schala stay on her feet as Krillin runs over to check on Letuuz. The boy is badly beaten  
but seems to be still alive.  
  
"You ok kid", Krillin asks Letuuz.  
  
"Yeah...alittle sore but fine", Letuuz says wincing in pain.  
  
"Tough as nails, just like a saiyan", Krillin remarks laughing.  
  
"What do you think we can do now", Letuuz inquires looking at his mother.  
  
"Recover and attack the bastard again", a voice shoots out from the distance.  
  
Everyone looks over in the direction of the voice. They are shocked to learn who it is from.   
Krillin starts to get tears in his eyes, and Piccolo can only grin. Gohan walks up slowly,   
draggin his left leg behind him. As he clutches his left shoulder, Gohan leaves a small trail  
of blood in his wake. He just grins as big he can, looking at everyone.  
  
"I, I thought you were dead Gohan", Krillin cries out.  
  
"Me too Krillin, but I finally came to a few moments before Kooler left", Gohan said  
taking a deep breath.  
  
"Since you are alive, then we might still have a chance to beat Kooler", Schala grinned  
happily.  
  
"I think we should head back to the Lookout for now", Piccolo remarked as he lifted   
Schala up into his arms.  
  
He then hovered up in the air and flew off in the direction of the Lookout. Krillin lifted   
Letuuz's arm over his shoulder and helped the boy fly as they took off after Piccolo and Schala.  
Gohan followed suit but could barely keep up with the others.  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
Eighteen just crosses the horizon as she sees the lookout come into view. Relief washes over her   
as she speeds toward it in hopes of seeing Krillin. As she lands Dende comes out to greet her.  
  
"Is Krillin here", she inquires.  
  
"No, Im afraid he isnt. He and the others went to face some strong enemy", Dende replied.  
  
"Damn him, he left me and went into battle", she growled then suddenly sensed something.  
  
She looked over her shoulder to see a small glimpse of something. Eighteen squinted to see two  
people flying toward the lookout. A smile crept on her face when she recognized one of them.  
It was Krillin, somewhat carrying a young child. She ran over to them as they landed. Dende  
also ran to give aid to the wounded boy.  
  
"Krillin what happened", she pleaded.  
  
"Its a long story, I think we should wait til everyone is here", he answered.  
  
Just then two more landed behind them, it was Piccolo and Schala. Piccolo laid her down on the  
ground gently as he took off to help Gohan make it to the lookout since he was far behind them.  
  
"Will someone tell me whats going on here", Eighteen demanded.  
  
"We were fighting a powerful foe name Kooler and we got beat pretty badly", Schala said  
looking down, "And everyone was killed but us five."  
  
"Oh my god, thats terrible, where is he now", Eighteen asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I dont know, but hes somewhere causing more pain and destruction, but we have only one  
way of stopping him", Schala said.  
  
"And that is", Eighteen responded.  
  
"As soon as Gohan and Letuuz regain their strength, they have to fuse so they will be  
strong enough to defeat Kooler once and for all", Schala stated sternly.  
  
"Ill go down to Korrin's to get some Senzu Beans", Krillin said as he got up.  
  
"Please be careful Krillin", Eighteen said saddened.  
  
"Aww dont worry about me, Ill be okay", Krillin remarked, smiling.  
  
Krillin lifted up in the air and flew over the edge of the Lookout down the long pillar toward  
Korin's place and get some Senzu for his wounded friends.  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
Kooler flew over a large, populated city and smirked. This should a fitting place to start, all  
these pitiful humans to kill. Maybe that coward will come out now that his precious humans are  
in danger. Kooler fired a few random shots, large holes were blasted in the street. He flew at  
a huge towering building and fired a powerful blast causing it to crumble into nothing. Kooler  
then landed on the ground. A stampede of people ran from him as he touched down. With lightning  
speed he caught one by the back of the neck. He grinned as he crushed the persons throat and   
blood spilled all over. The head tumbled to the ground. The crowd of people froze in place, agast  
at what had just happened. They were frozen in fear, like statues. Kooler rushed them, throwing  
his fists through the stomach of one, and his foot into the head of another. Then with a large  
blast vaporized the remaining humans except a couple that werent within range of the blast.   
  
"You see Saiyan! I dont care about this pitiful humans, come out you coward and face me.  
If you dont, I will destroy all life on this planet", he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
With a huge smile on his face, a humungous field of energy blew all around him like an atomic   
wave. It blasted everything in a ten mile radius, leaving nothing but a huge scorched pockmark.  
He then hovered up above the ground and surveyed his handiwork.  
  
"Its nice to take pride in ones work", he uttered to himself, then burst into laughter.  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. The remaining Z warriors are spared by Kooler as he goes  
off to find Goku and starts going on a rampage to draw him out. Eighteen arrives on the Lookout   
just as the others touchdown and Krillin goes to get Senzu Beans from Korin. Will he get back   
in time to heal Gohan and Letuuz so they can fuse? And is this going to be enough to stop   
Kooler? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
  
Episode 14: "It Has Begun. Can They Stop Him In Time?" 


	14. Dragonball Sj Kooler Conflict Episode ...

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNimations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Kooler Conflict"  
Episode 14: "It Has Begun. Can They Stop Him In Time?"  
  
Krillin sped down the spire toward Korin's place. He caught sight of it and stopped quickly.   
As he hovered in place he looked about for Korin of which was nowhere to be seen. So Krillin  
called out for him, only to hear a light voice cursing. The sound got louder until a small cat  
head poked out from the stairwell. Korin had a very cross look as he turned to stare at the   
bald man off to his right. Krillin just turned red as he flew over and touched down next to  
Korin.   
  
"What is it now? I was reading quietly when I hear a ruckus up here", the small cat  
remarked upset.  
  
"Um, Korin, I just need some Senzu Beans", Krillin replied.  
  
"Senzu Beans? They are very hard to grow, is it such an emergency", Korin asked.  
  
"Yes Korin, very much an emergency. Please may I have a couple beans", Krillin pleaded.  
  
"Very well, since you asked so nicely", Korin said as he turned his head.  
  
With a loud whistle, another voice could be heard. It was Yajirobe! The short pudgy man can be  
seen as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Geez Korin, didnt have to whistle so loud, woke me up from a nap", Yajirobe grumbled.  
  
"Did you get the Senzu", Korin asked.  
  
"Yeah, figured thats what you wanted", he mumbled back as he tossed a small bag at  
Krillin, then turned and walked back down the stairs.  
  
"Well that should be enough Krillin, take care", Korin said smiling.  
  
Krillin nodded thanks and flew back up the tower toward Kami's Lookout. Meanwhile Korin just  
trudged back down the stairs. He hoped that everything would be alright, since the need of   
Senzu beans could only mean trouble.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Elsewhere, Kooler intesified his search for the illusive Goku. His anger rose with each   
new city he destroyed trying to weed out the saiyan.   
  
"This grows tiresome", he growled as he ascended on yet another city.  
  
He gazed at the surrounding area hoping to catch a glimpse of his prey, only to see a swarm of  
scared humans running about. He fired a few random blasts, destroying a nearby building and  
watched it crumble to the ground smashing a handful of people.  
  
"I thought he was supposed to be these peoples savior, but now he lets them die", Kooler  
mumbled to himself.  
  
Suddenly a notion stirred as he got an idea, maybe his friends truly knew where he is and they  
were hiding him. Perhaps if he located where they had run off to, then they would lead him to  
his opponent. A smile crept on his face as he flew off in the direction of the gathered heroes.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Krillin landed on the lookout and was greeted by the wounded Gohan. He reached into the bag,   
pulled out a senzu bean and gave it to him. As he chewed the bean, then swallowed, Gohan felt  
a sudden rush of energy and all his wounds healed themselves. Krillin then gave him two more  
to feed to Schala and Letuuz. Gohan ran over to the boy and his mother. He handed one to  
Letuuz first and as Letuuz ate it, Gohan gave the remaining one to Schala. While Gohan handed  
out senzu, Krillin handed the bag with the remaining beans to Eighteen for safe keeping. The  
revitalized Schala was helped up by Letuuz. Suddenly Gohan had a bad feeling as he looked over  
his shoulder.  
  
"I think we have some trouble on the way", Gohan growled.  
  
"I feel it too Gohan, I guess Kooler wants to question us again", Krillin said firmly.  
  
"Hurry Gohan, Letuuz, you need to fuse before he gets here", Schala demanded.  
  
Gohan and Letuuz took deep breathes as they got into position. Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan  
followed by Letuuz. Then they aligned them to match each other as close as they could. They   
extended their arms away from each other, trying to mirror each other. Then both tip-toed to  
from each other as they arched over their head so their arms pointed toward each other as  
they walked three steps to the side.  
  
"Fu...", Gohan said.  
  
"Fu...", Letuuz said afterwards in his low chibi trunks-like voice.  
  
Then they extended their arms across their chests, and pointed them away from each other. Then  
lifted their knees to point in the opposite direct.  
  
"..sion", Gohan and Letuuz said in perfect unison.  
  
Finally they arched their arms over their heads, and extended their legs all the way out. Both  
made a fist but with their index fingers extended out. As they extended their arms over thier  
heads, their index fingers touched at the exact moments their feet touched the ground.  
  
"Hya", Gohan and Letuuz both screamed in unison.  
  
Just then Kooler landed on the lookout. Everyones attention diverted over to the new arrival.   
At that very second, the boys completed the fusion dance and there was a blinding flash of   
light. The entire group, even Kooler, covered their eyes. A few moments passed as the flash  
subsided and everyone regained their vision only to behold the newly fused form of Gohan and  
Letuuz.   
  
"Yes, it worked", he said in a voice that seemed be both Gohan and Letuuz's, "Well  
it seems we need a name, so it will be Gohauz, since we are a fusion of Gohan and Letuuz."  
  
Everyone just stared at Gohauz with unblinking eyes. Everyone except Kooler, he just seemed to  
be amused at the small super saiyan.   
  
"So you think that having two boys become one, that they will defeat me", Kooler said as  
he laughed.  
  
This didnt faze Gohauz any. He just grinned at Kooler. Then stuck out his tounge and flipped up   
his middle finger.  
  
"Screw you Kooler, you wont be able to beat us", Gohauz remarked.  
  
"Why you impudent little..", Kooler growled.  
  
Gohauz laughed heartily as he suddenly disappeared. Kooler looked around trying to pinpoint  
where Gohauz was but couldnt.   
  
"Cant see me huh Kooler", Gohauz taunted.  
  
"Come out of hiding, your no better then that pathetic saiyan Im here to kill", Kooler  
screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Very well", Gohauz replied.  
  
Just as suddenly as he disappeared, Gohauz reappeared right next to Kooler only to slam his foot  
into Koolers jaw. An angry Kooler stumbled off to the side as he regained his balance and shot  
a look of hatred at Gohauz, of which he just laughed off.  
  
"Here I am Kooler, want to fight me still", Gohauz taunted again.  
  
"A weak child is nothing to me, boy", Kooler said as the hatred melted from his face and  
calmness returned as he smirked at Gohauz.  
  
"Say what you will Kooler, you going down", Gohauz replied, grinning.  
  
Gohauz darted at Kooler at full speed as Kooler stood ready to block. A look of anticipation and  
fear on the faces of everyone present. They stand on the battlefield once again as the fate of  
the planet will be decided.  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Finally Gohan and Letuuz have the chance to perform the  
fusion dance, only to have a somewhat unexpected visitor arrive. Its Kooler!! What will be the  
outcome of this battle as Gohauz, the fused form of Gohan and Letuuz face off against the final  
form of Kooler? Will they be able to defeat him in the short amount of time the fusion will last  
or will Kooler be able to hold them off? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of Dragon   
Ball Sj !!!  
  
  
Episode 15: "Gohauz vs Kooler. The Battle Begins." 


	15. Dragonball Sj Kooler Conflict Episode ...

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNimations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Kooler Conflict"  
Episode 15: "Gohauz vs Kooler. The Battle Begins."  
  
Gohauz approached Kooler with incredible speed. He outstretched his fist to strike Kooler. Just  
then, the unexpected happed. Kooler sidestepped from Gohauz and threw his knee into the stomach  
of the shocked Gohauz.   
  
"Did you really believe it would be this easy to defeat me", Kooler taunted.  
  
"Not really", the still confident Gohauz shot back.  
  
Gohauz thrust himself forward into a handstand, and smashed his left foot into the face of  
Kooler. Then he rolled onto his back as he got back to his feet. He spun around and spinkicked  
Kooler, sending him flying. Kooler used a small burst of energy and caught himself midflight.   
He then floated back down and touched down on the ground.  
  
"I figured you would be harder then this to beat", Gohauz remarked.  
  
"Dont underestimate me, boy", Kooler said as he phazed out.  
  
Gohauz turned around as he felt someone behind him but was too late. Kooler phazed in right   
behind him and threw a punch into his back. As a stunned Gohauz fell to the ground, Kooler  
grabbed him by the foot, and lifted Gohauz up into the air only to slam him mercilessly back  
into the ground causing it to buckle. Gohauz moaned as he rolled over on his back. Kooler  
just stood over him and laughed.  
  
"Didnt see me, did you child", Kooler mocked with arms folded.  
  
"Laugh while...you can Kooler", Gohauz replied as he got back to his feet.  
  
Gohauz glared at Kooler with a smile seemingly plastered on his face. Kooler was perplexed as to  
why the small saiyan was still smiling. He shouldnt be smiling, he should be trembling with fear,  
he thought to himself, what kind of game is he playing. Kooler went to punch Gohauz but to his  
surprise the fist went right through him. He realized it was only a fake and the real Gohauz was  
somewhere else. His eyes went saucered as he was suddenly thrown forward.  
  
"Its not nice to kick people in the back Kooler", Gohauz said as he landed from the kick  
he hit Kooler in the back with.  
  
"Enough of these foolish games, I WILL kill you now", Kooler screamed as he turned to   
charge Gohauz.  
  
"I agree, the warm up is over", Gohauz said as he charge Kooler.  
  
They ran at top speed toward each other only for both to hit fist to face which ended in an   
explosion of power that sent shock waves across the lookout. The Z warriors watching were   
either sent flying back or were sliding as their feet dug into the stone or grass they were   
standing on. The two warriors spun and landed as they ran toward each other again, but this   
time all you could see was wisps of wind and large blasts of light and energy in the air and   
various places of the lookout. Most of the palm trees were uprooted and portions of Kami's   
temple were reduced to rumble and debris. The shockwaves blew dust and small debris into the   
air. Everyone shielded their eyes, only Schala and Piccolo even attempted to look but could   
only squint their eyes as they tried to follow the movements of the fighters. Finally with one  
last huge blast of light and energy one figure was thrown to ground in a streaking blur. Gohauz  
hovered in the air, looking down at Kooler as he lay in the impact crater that was formed.  
Kooler stood and wiped the small amount of blood that flowed from his lip. Looking up at Gohauz  
he just smirked.  
  
"Well that was fun, want to go again Kooler", Gohauz teased.  
  
"You havent fought me yet child, that was just a fraction of my true power", Kooler   
stated firmly.  
  
Kooler yelled as an small aura appeared around him. His muscles expanded and then toned out. The  
power he gave off was apparent to everyone there. Of course the confident Gohauz wasnt worried,  
he just grinned and wiped hir finger under his nose as he hovered calmly overhead. Schala was  
beginning to worry, Kooler was much more powerful then she remembered. This couldnt be the same  
being, he was different somehow. Piccolo and the others just stared wide-eyed as Kooler finished  
powering up. Though since Kooler was only at a fraction before, no one was sure exactly what  
his true power was. This wasnt looking good for Gohauz and the people of earth.   
  
"Shall we continue this little dance", Kooler remarked.  
  
"Fine, if your done with the light show", Gohauz taunted.  
  
Kooler just grinned as he phazed out, reappearing a few feet from Gohauz. Gohauz just smiled as  
he resumed his assault on Kooler. The two returning punches and kicks at astounding speeds,   
though not with the intesity of before. Schala watched as they sped from one side of the lookout  
to the other. Kooler shot a fist toward Gohauz as the boy slapped it away and returned with a  
spinkick to Kooler's stomach. Then he somersaulted slamming his foot into Kooler's chin, causing  
his head to snap back. Kooler fell to the ground but quickly backflipped to his feet. Gohauz ran  
toward him just as Kooler phazed behind him, but Gohauz phazed off to the right, and snapkicked  
him in the side of the head. Kooler was only momentarily stunned and quickly charged Gohauz  
again. He phazed just as he approached Gohauz, and reappeared directly in front of him. Gohauz  
was completly caught offguard as Kooler slammed his right hand into Gohauz's stomach. Then he  
flipped him up over his head. As he proceeded to throw him toward the ground, Kooler powered up  
a large Ki blast. Kooler tossed him and threw the blast a second later. Gohauz went careening  
to the ground, being trailed by a energy ball. The only option was to try and slip past it. With  
all the speed he could muster, Gohauz shot off to the side. As the blast flew past him, he was  
slightly knicked in the arm. The blast hit the ground causing most of what was left of Kami's   
temple to be obliterated. Gohauz looked at his arm, it was lightly burned and had some blood  
flowing from the wound. This caused Gohauz to adopt a more serious expression then previously   
seen.  
  
"You know that hurt a little Kooler", Gohauz growled.  
  
"Oh Im sorry, want me to kiss it and make it better", Kooler replied sarcastically as he  
burst into laughter.  
  
This completely angered Gohauz as he powered up. The whole lookout shook as waves of energy shot  
out in all directions. The lighthearted face on Kooler suddenly changed. This wasnt what he  
expected. The boy wasnt supposed to be get any stronger, but this was his fault for slightly  
underestimating him. Finally Gohauz calmed some and stopped. His face was one of total   
seriousness. He charged Kooler with an energy blast building behind his back. Kooler saw this  
but it was too late, Gohauz skidded to a stop inches from him as he whipped the energy blast  
in front of him. There was danger to Gohauz this close but he didnt care. He just wanted to pay  
Kooler back for the small wound on his arm. Kooler was shocked as the blast exploded and all you  
could see was a huge golden light erupt. Everyone turned their head as the light intesified.   
Schala was the first to turn and look as it died down. She was agast as she saw Kooler bleeding  
from the shoulder and Gohauz on the ground in an impact crater nursing a gash on his side.  
  
"Look what you did to me", Kooler screamed.  
  
"I'll do more then that Kooler", Gohauz hollered back.  
  
Gohauz shot into the air in a streak of gold. Kooler sent multiple blasts of energy cascading  
down at him. Gohauz just looped and swerved as he dodged them all. He finally made it up to  
Kooler and let loose a volley of lightning fast hits. He slammed his fists into Koolers stomach,  
then the face, finishing off with a knee to the gut and a double axhandle to the back. Kooler  
went wizzing to the ground and smashed into the remains of the temple. Gohauz started to breath  
heavily as he hovered above. The rubble began to shake and a small amount of dust billowed up as  
the body of Kooler slowly came forth. He was completely covered in dirt and some blood as it  
dripped and rolled down his arm.  
  
"Did you honestly think that pathetic assault would do me in", Kooler said, smirking.  
  
"Not really, if it had, I would have been kinda disappointed", Gohauz laughed.  
  
"I have to admit, that was an okay to attempt to say the least but you will have to do   
much better than that to stand a chance", Kooler said as he flew straight at Gohauz.  
  
"You can bet on that", Gohauz uttered to himself as he charged at the incoming Kooler.  
  
The collided somewhere in the middle as a huge wave of power gushed. Schala turned to Piccolo,  
whom had a worried look on his face. The fighting continued as small bursts of energy shot out as  
each of the two fighters continued attacking.  
  
"Do you think they will win Piccolo", Schala asked.  
  
"Well they have the best chance but theres only 20 minutes remaining before they unfuse  
back into the two of them", Piccolo replied.  
  
"I hope they can before that, since once the fusion is finished, they will be completely  
defenseless because of the power drain", Schala said looking down.  
  
"What", Piccolo exclaimed, "If they cant beat him in the time remaining Kooler will kill  
them for sure!"  
  
"I know Piccolo, but we cant let that happen", Schala remarked, "I will jump in to   
distract Kooler and you will get them out of here so they can rest to re-fuse."  
  
"That is if they cant beat him in time, but I will be the distraction, you still need to  
be here for the boys so they can re-fuse", Piccolo stated firmly.  
  
"I cant let you do that Piccolo", Schala said worried.  
  
"It doesnt matter, Ive sacrificed myself for Gohan before, and this time wont be any  
different", Piccolo said.  
  
With a swoosh, Gohauz flew straight to the ground. Schala and Piccolo turned their attention back  
to the fight. Kooler descended a few feet away and folded his arms. Gohauz got up slowly but  
didnt seem hurt any more then he was before. He stood up and stared Kooler down, as Kooler just  
smirked again at him.  
  
"Very good little one you might have some potential afterall", Kooler joked.  
  
"I dont need your lip Kooler", Gohauz yelled as he charged Kooler again.  
  
Gohauz screamed loud as he threw his fist forward. Kooler blocked it with arm and slammed his  
knee into Gohauz's chin. Gohauz shot back a kick but it was just slapped away. This was beginning  
to piss him off so Gohauz just started rapidly throwing energy blasts at Kooler, who didnt even  
try to dodge them. The blasts hit dead on as a cloud of smoke built up around Kooler. Gohauz   
finished the final blast and hovered, breathing heavily and sweating some. The cloud disipated   
revealing Kooler had put up an energy shield to protect himself.  
  
"Good job, shall we continue", Kooler remarked, chuckling to himself.  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. The battle between Gohauz and Kooler continues. He seemed  
to have Kooler on the ropes in the beginning but the mighty tyrant had a trick up his sleeve. He  
wasnt even at full power! This spells some trouble for Gohauz but will he be able to overcome  
this? And as the time ticks away, Piccolo has decided to face Kooler himself to help protect the  
boys from being killed. Will he need to make this sacrifice or will Gohan and Letuuz finally  
defeat Kooler before the remaining time expires? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode   
of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
  
Episode 16: "Times almost up. You can do it Gohauz!" 


	16. Dragonball Sj Kooler Conflict Episode ...

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNimations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Kooler Conflict"  
Episode 16: "Times almost up. You can do it Gohauz!"  
  
An angered Gohauz stares at Kooler with unblinking eyes. The rest of the Z warriors, Krillin,  
Schala, Eighteen and Piccolo watch as the rest of the battle unfolds. Meanwhile Dende and Mr  
Popo are hidden away far from the action, somewhere else on the lookout.  
  
"Mr Popo, do you think they can do it", Dende asks.  
  
"Dont fear Dende, over the years Ive seen many men and creatures alike try to destroy  
this planet but Goku and the others have successfully defended the world against them. This will  
be no different, Im sure of it", Mr Popo replies patting young Dende on the back trying to assure  
him.  
  
"I sure hope youre right Mr Popo", Dende said with a small smile on his face.  
  
The fighting ensues some distance away. Gohauz rams Kooler in the chest as he headbutts him in  
the chin sending the tyrant reeling. Kooler retaliates kicking Gohauz in the stomach, then  
grabbing him by the foot as he jetted toward the ground and smashing Gohauz into it. Kooler   
hovers up and fires a large energy blast at Gohauz. He nimbly rolled into a back flip narrowly  
avoiding Koolers blast. Gohauz leaps out of the backflip and into the air. He thrust a fist at  
Kooler, hitting him square in the stomach followed by a spinning kick that caused Kooler to fly  
straight into the ground. Of course Kooler isnt down for long, the moment he hits the ground, he  
is already back in the air to continue the fight with Gohauz. Again all you could see were small  
wisps of air as huge blasts of energy and light erupted in the air above. This time though they  
were much larger and much more powerful. The shockwaves were enough to tear small chunks of rock  
from the lookout and throw them into the air. And huge cracks appeared everywhere, it was almost]  
as if the entire lookout was coming apart at the seams. It shook with power, Schala and others  
could no longer stand, as the enormous force caused them to dropped to their knees.   
  
"This is ridiculous, such power", Piccolo yelled over the loud background noise of   
hurricane winds, and the crackling of power.  
  
"I didnt think they could generate this much", Schala hollered back.  
  
"If they dont stop the whole lookout will be reduced to nothing", a voice said behind  
them.  
  
"Is that you Dende", Piccolo exclaimed as he turned to see the young nameckian.  
  
"The whole place cant stand much more of this", Dende yelled, concerned.  
  
"Dont worry, either the fusion will stop the fighting or Gohauz will", Schala screamed,   
"I hope that its Gohauz though, or we may be in some trouble."  
  
"You arent saying that this fusion is temporary", Dende called back.  
  
"Thats exactly what Im saying", Schala replied.  
  
"Oh no", Dende remarked though it wasnt heard since it wasnt loud enough to penetrate the  
noise that surrounded.  
  
Gohauz grabbed Kooler but the arm and proceeded to pummel his side with repeated, rapid kicks.   
Kooler could just grunt in pain as he was assaulted. Then Gohauz flipped him over his shoulder  
and prepared to fire an energy blast.  
  
"Ka..me..ha..me....", he screamed as a blue energy swirled in his cupped hands.  
  
"HAAA", Gohauz blurted as he thrust the blue energy forward at Kooler.  
  
The long blast of blue energy streaked toward Kooler at unfathomable speeds. It came too quickly  
for Kooler to react, as he was hit as soon as he was within an inch of the ground. A huge blue  
energy bubble appeared before them and the light emitted blinded them. The Z warriors, including  
Gohauz, turned away as the explosion erupted. There was dust, debris, chunks of rock and soil   
flew everywhere over head. It took a few moments for everything to finally settle down. Gohauz  
peered over to where Kooler was and saw the creature standing. He looked beaten some with blood  
flowing from his shoulder, forehead and a small chunk of flesh was torn from his tail. A look of  
disgust and hatred on his face, with teeth gritted.  
  
"Enough of this", Kooler screamed like a madman, as saliva shot forth from his mouth.  
  
"Finally gonna give up Kooler", Gohaus said grinning.  
  
"No but its time for you to die", Kooler exclaimed as he vanished once again.  
  
There was no warning as Kooler appeared in front of Gohauz and proceeded to pummel the hell out  
of him. Schala and the others could only gape at the horror unfolding. He slammed multiple fists  
into Gohauz's gut, then his chest and his face. It was so quick that it seemed like nothing but  
a blur. The total number of hits were uncountable as it was clearly over a hundred. Kooler   
continued the barrage of hits as blood spurted from numerous places. Gohauz looked like a ragdoll  
as his arms and legs flailed about lifelessly.   
  
"Nooo", Schala screamed as tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Gohan", Piccolo whispered to himself, with fists clenched to tight, his skin color was  
beginning to become a lighter shade of green.  
  
"This cant be happening", Krillin said as he fumed with anger at the fact he was helpless  
to stop it.  
  
Even the normally stoic Eighteen was showing signs of fear. Her eyes was saucered and her mouth  
was open as she witnessed the carnage. Kooler still was on the attack as the hits increased.  
The blood still sprayed as Gohauz was beaten to a pulp by the clearly stark raving mad Kooler.  
He was just laughing and blinding wailing as he beat Gohauz. The look on his face was frightening,  
it was as if he had no remorse at all, the bloodlust apparent. Finally he stopped with one last  
hit as he uppercutted Gohauz, sending him into the air. Gohauz fell to the ground with a horrible  
thud. The blood puddling around the areas where his bones were plainly broken. He moaned as he   
attempted to stand but just fell back helpless again.   
  
"Now you see what I can truly do when push", Kooler growled, with a hatefilled smirk.  
  
"I.. will...beat you...Kooler", Gohauz uttered weakly.  
  
"Not looking like that child, face the truth and tell me where that pitiful saiyan is  
hiding", Kooler demanded.  
  
"Nev...er", Gohauz replied gasping as he managed to prop himself up.  
  
"I will kill you sooner or later, might as well be sooner", Kooler said as he burst into  
sadistic laughter.  
  
"No I wont let you do that", Schala screamed through her tears.  
  
"You tried once my dear, and failed miserably", Kooler remarked, smirking.  
  
All the while the conversation was going on, Gohauz started to glow as his fusion was beginning  
to wear off. With a small burst of light, Gohauz split back into Gohan and Letuuz. Everyones   
attention was drawn to the boys as they unfused. There was a look of delight on Koolers face  
as he watched. This was the chance he was looking for, now the boys are not only weak, but also  
vulnerable. If I killed one right now, then they wouldnt be able to become one anymore and there  
wouldnt be anyone left to oppose me, he thought to himself as he grinned. Piccolo caught sight  
of where Kooler was looking at. Hes looking at Gohan and Letuuz, no he cant possibly think they  
can fight him in their condition, he though in shock.   
  
"Well it looks like your last hope is no more", Kooler said evily.  
  
"Hope is never gone Kooler", Schala screamed at him.  
  
"It is if I dispose of one of those children", Kooler laughed.  
  
He took off toward the semi-concious children at top speed. Piccolo seemed frozen as he watched  
Kooler.   
  
"Oh shit", Piccolo muttered.  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Oh no the fusion has finally come to an end! What will   
happen to young Gohan and Letuuz? Suddenly Piccolo leaps into the fray and slams Kooler off the   
edge of the lookout. As the two plummet to earth below, Schala, Krillin and Eighteen grab the two  
boys and fly off to safety. Meanwhile Piccolo fights Kooler hoping to buy the others enough time  
to escape. Will they get far enough away so the boys can rest? Will Piccolo give them the time to  
get away and still survive the encounter with Kooler? Find out in the next pulse pounding   
episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
  
Episode 17: "Time has expired. Piccolo's faithful decision." 


	17. Dragonball Sj Kooler Conflict Episode ...

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNimations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Kooler Conflict"  
Episode 17: "Time has expired. Piccolo's faithful decision."  
  
Kooler was flying at top speed toward the knocked out Letuuz and Gohan. Piccolo looked on in  
horror as the monster was about to kill them. Just then as if by instinct alone, Piccolo ran  
to cut off Koolers assault. He barely managed to throw up a block moments before Kooler was to  
hit. The pain of the attack sent shockwaves through his entire body but he wasnt about to let   
Kooler kill the two boys. Still reeling from the hit, he threw a right cross into the face of the  
surprised Kooler sending him flying back a few yards. He quickly motioned for Krillin and Schala  
to grab the children and flee as he dashed at Kooler to continue the assault. They ran to comply  
when Piccolo powered up the second before he collided with Kooler. Energy waves shook the lookout  
as Krillin and Schala scooped up the kids and, with Eighteen in tow, took off. Piccolo looked   
back and smiled. Kooler on the other hand wasnt so glad, he grabbed Piccolo by the throat and   
squeezed.   
  
"Its futile to run nameck, I will just just hunt them down", Kooler growled as he slammed  
Piccolo into the ground with terrible force.  
  
"Yeah well, it will take you longer to find them", Piccolo remarked between coughs.  
  
"Dont you see its no use, I will still find them no matter how far they run", he replied.  
  
"Enough talk monster", Piccolo said, charging head first at Kooler.  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
Krillin and Schala were flying side by side, each holding a child with Eighteen flying behind.  
Their faces plastered with looks of serious worry. Krillin knew that this wasnt unusual for  
Piccolo. He had done this once before when the saiyans first landed on the earth. It just didnt   
comfort him knowing that he was still going head to head with that terrible power all by himself.  
It should be me there, not Piccolo, he thought. Schala was equally worried for Piccolo, she knew   
what a horrible thing Kooler was and what he could do. On top of that, he was curiously stronger   
then he was when she had last seen him.   
  
  
Goku powered up to full power of Super Saiyan, followed by Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and   
Schala. The group of saiyans were up to their necks in trouble. Kooler just grinned as he   
charged straight toward the younger saiyans. Goten and Trunks threw up their arms to try and  
block. Kooler slammed his foot into Goten's face sending him into pile of boulders. He then spun  
around and kicked Trunks in the gut. Trunks eyes went saucered as he collapsed on one knee.   
Schala started to run to him, when he lifted his hand to signal her to stop. She did so as she   
watched Kooler grab Trunks and lift him up then smash his knee into Trunks stomach. Trunks just  
grunted in pain. Vegeta had enough as he charged Kooler only to be caught face first by an  
unexpected energy blast. He just flew back harmlessly, blood flowing freely from his shoulder and  
not being able to use his left arm seeing as there is a hole in his shoulder. Goku tried his hand  
but was quickly slapped to the ground by Koolers tail. He backflipped and charged again. This  
time he managed to get close enough to slam his foot into Koolers head. Kooler just flinched,  
grabbed Goku by the foot as he dropped Trunks, then smash Goku head first into the ground and  
flung him helplessly off to the side like a piece of trash. Vegeta rolled over with a pain  
stricken face, one eye squeezed tight and watch as Goku slammed into the ground near him. Goku  
groaned as he sat up. Kooler reached down and grabbed Trunks who, with enough strength, threw  
his knee into Kooler's chin, causing his head to snap back. He released Trunks as he backflipped  
away from Kooler. Trunks dropped to his knees as Schala ran up to him.  
  
"Schala get the hell out of here, he'll kill you", Trunks screams desperately.  
"No Trunks, I wont leave your side. Even if it means I'll be killed", she replies   
angrily, the tears freely flowing.  
"Well, well the tiny monkey and his little mate are still here. Fine, I will  
slaughter you like I do all who oppose me", Kooler gloats with steel-like certainty.  
"No, you wont beat me, Kooler. I will kill you with my own hands if need be. You wont  
threaten the universe anymore", Trunks bellows as he charged at Kooler.   
  
Schala could only scream as Kooler caught Trunks in mid-flight and slammed him, with a loud   
crunch, into the ground. The blood flowed from all around his body. She fell to her knees   
besides his lifeless body. His eyes opened in terror as if he saw the devil himself.  
  
She began to tear up as she flew away from the lookout, the memorys were just too painful but   
still fresh in her mind. Kooler was a monster then but now he seems to have exceeded that.  
  
  
Krillin looked over at her curiously, she was just staring zombie-like as if in a trance. Not  
knowing if he should say anything, he decided to just keep quiet for the time being as the  
two flew as far away from the battle taking place as possible.  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
Piccolo charged headfirst at Kooler, as the tyrant side-stepped to avoid the attack. What he   
didnt see, was Piccolo drop into a handstand and spun into a leg sweep. The hit was sufficient  
enough to knock Kooler off balance and off guard. Piccolo then quickly powered up as large of  
a Ki blast he could muster and fired it, point blank, at Kooler who could just watch as it hit.  
Piccolo just grinned as both he and Kooler were thrown some distance apart by the force of the  
explosion. The dust cleared as Piccolo tried to view his handy-work only to see a still smirking  
Kooler glare back at him.  
  
"Valiant effort nameck, but futile nonetheless", Kooler spat sarcastically.  
  
"Only one of the many tricks up my sleeve Kooler", Piccolo said, hoping that this was  
buying the boys enough time to recuperate.   
  
"Come now, Piccolo, this is getting you nowhere, we fight, we talk, but they will die.  
So why not you just drop this and accept this planets destruction, as soon as you tell me where  
that damn saiyan is hiding", Kooler growled angrily.  
  
"Dont worry about Goku, worry about yourself", Piccolo screamed as he charged yet again  
at Kooler.  
  
Kooler rolled his eyes in disgust as he quickly moved and grabbed Piccolo by the throat seconds  
before he could land a single blow. All he could do was grunt in pain as the mammoth hand gripped  
his neck and squeezed. Piccolo coughed up small amounts of blood as the grip tightened. Victory  
seemed less and less likely in his mind each time Koolers fingers closened together.  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
"Gohan...Gohan, please listen to me its your only chance", a voice rang out softly.  
  
"D..daddy", Gohan asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes Gohan its me, you must listen to me very carefully", the voice continued.  
  
"Oh daddy, your alive", Gohan cried out, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Gohan, you must focus on what I am about to say. The very future of the earth depends  
on it. So please listen my son", the voice said  
  
"Yes", Gohan replied.  
  
"Good Gohan, you must wake up, you must fuse again with Letuuz, it is the only hope you  
have of defeating Kooler. You can beat him son, you have the power to do so. If you fuse with  
Letuuz, then the power can be unlocked and increased, do you understand Gohan", the voice rang  
out again.  
  
"I understand dad, but where are you", Gohan inquired.  
  
"Im still in the afterlife Gohan, I am speaking with you through King Kaio but you dont  
have the time to be asking questions. You must awaken and defeat Kooler before its too late. I  
have faith in you Gohan, you can do it", the voice called out.  
  
"Yes dad, I can do it, I can beat Kooler....for you", Gohan exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly Gohan began to stir in Krillin's arms, completely surprising him. Just then Letuuz did  
so as well. Krillin and Schala sighed with relief and smiled at the reawakened boys. They let  
them go as the boys began to fly on their own.   
  
"Gohan, youre alright", Krillin exclaimed, "I thought you were a goner."  
  
"Nah, Krillin, an asshole like Kooler couldnt do in the son of Goku", Gohan remarked as  
the three burst into laughter.  
  
"Then the voice in my mind was really Goku", Letuuz asked.  
  
"You heard it too", Gohan remarked.  
  
"Yeah, he told me to fuse with you again and then we would have enough power to   
defeat Kooler", Letuuz replied.  
  
"Well then if you feel up to it, we should head back, or I think Piccolo might not   
survive", Gohan asked Letuuz.  
  
"Hell yeah", Letuuz cheered.  
  
Then the two boys blasted off toward the Lookout once again before the two rescuers could have a  
chance to reply. Krillin just sighed as Schala growled her dislike for them running off like  
that.   
  
"I dont want Letuuz to be hurt again", Schala said, the anger present in her voice.  
  
"What can you do, they just ran off, so I guess the right thing to do is go after them",  
Krillin said as he and Schala flew off after the two boys.   
  
Meanwhile Piccolo is still in a life and death struggle for his life, will Gohan and Letuuz  
arrive in time to save him?  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Uh oh, Piccolo is in a terrible bind with Kooler having  
a deathlock on his throat and his life is slowly slipping away. Suddenly when Piccolo thinks his  
life has ended once again, the boys arrive to save him. Then they fuse to battle Kooler again  
but this time an unexpected thing occurs. What is this, another super saiyan transformation?   
Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
  
Episode 18: "Fused Again. Gohauz Goes..Super Saiyan 3?!?" 


	18. Dragonball Sj Kooler Conflict Episode ...

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNimations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Kooler Conflict"  
Episode 18: "Fused Again. Gohauz Goes..Super Saiyan 3?!?"  
  
  
"So what will you do now, nameck, just let me crush your windpipe", Kooler taunted.  
  
  
Being unable to speak, Piccolo just coughs up what seems to be blood. Kooler grins as his grip  
tightens further and Piccolo slowly slips into unconciousness. His life seemed to coming to an  
end when Gohan and Letuuz come speeding over the ledge of the lookout. They landed a few feet  
from Kooler and the trapped Piccolo.  
  
  
"Let him go Kooler, your fight is with us", Gohan growled.  
  
"Yeah, last time was a fluke, this time we're gonna kick your ass", Letuuz spat,   
smirking.  
  
"Pitiful Saiyans dont know when to give up", Kooler sighed as he threw Piccolo to the  
ground hard.  
  
  
Gohan and Letuuz looked at each other, knowing what they must do. First they powered up to  
their Super Saiyan forms, trying to match their power exactly then they got into position and  
began to perform the Fusion Dance. Kooler looked on with a confused look on his face as if he  
couldnt figure out what was happening. Their movements in perfect sync, each graceful step and  
placement flawless.   
  
"Fu...sion..HA!", Gohan and Letuuz screamed, each syllable spoken at the correct moment.  
  
"I cant understand what they think they are doing, dancing?", Kooler uttered questionably  
to himself.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge flash of light, somewhat larger then before. So much so that even the  
mighty Kooler had to shield his eyes.  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
A bright flash of light shot out from the horizon. Schala, Krillin and Eighteen stopped dead and  
covered their eyes. They were at least three miles away and still the light was so strong.  
  
"Whoa, they must have really powered up before fusing, that light seemed pretty powerful  
to reach this far", Krillin said.  
  
"It seems like it Krillin, but I hope they will be alright", Schala remarked, worried.  
  
Krillin just nodded confirming his faith that they will be fine. Eighteen went ahead toward the  
lookout with Krillin and Schala following close behind.  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
The light had died down but the new figure standing before Kooler, still seemed to be glowing.  
A golden aura flowed all around, golden spikes of hair shot straight up and shocks of blue   
electricity surged. From all accounts it seems that they fused into their SSj2 form.   
  
"We are more powerful now Kooler, we are Super Saiyan 2 Gohauz, and we will destroy  
you for all you have done", Gohauz, in the combined voices of Gohan and Letuuz, said in a rather  
assured tone.  
  
"No amount of flashy tricks will save you, your death will still be a reality", Kooler  
remarked, smirking as his face plate shifted into place.  
  
He phased out as he ran toward Gohauz, reappearing next to him. Kooler attempted to kick Gohauz  
but he was simply blocked with his right arm. Gohauz grins as he grabs Koolers extended leg and  
flings him over his shoulder like a rag doll. Then follows it up with a ki blast. Kooler has no  
time to react as the blast hits him dead on. The dust settles and an angry Kooler is standing,  
scowling at Gohauz, who is just laughing heartily at Kooler.  
  
"So you find this amusing, do you", Kooler growled.  
  
"Yeah, a loser like you is no match for us", Gohauz replied grinning.  
  
"Loser? I havent lost yet, brat", Kooler screamed as he charged head on toward Gohauz.  
  
Gohauz side stepped out of the way and with a single deft move, slammed his elbow into the back  
of Kooler head. His face grinding in the ground as he comes to a stop, Kooler picks himself up  
off the ground and charges again at Gohauz. He is again throw to the ground as, with astounding  
speed and agility, Gohauz leapt into the air. He spun around and with a somersault, smashed his   
feet into Koolers back, then somersaulted away into two backflips, and finally landed with his  
arms crossed a few feet away from Kooler, moments before he got up off the ground. Gohauz just  
turned around and smirked as he brushed his finger under his nose, giving Kooler a look of   
superiority. Kooler screamed as the entire lookout shook as if it were about to fall from the  
sky, even Gohauz looked alittle worried. Suddenly he sensed something from Kooler, his power was  
getting higher. There were shockwaves pulsating from Kooler, the ground was breaking off and  
floating effortlessly in the air. The trees uprooted all over, and the whole lookout was   
decimated within a single moment. Gohauz was thrown to the ground, and Piccolos unconcious body  
slid over the side to fall to the earth below. If it hadnt been for Krillin appearing at that  
moment, the nameck would have surely fallen tens of thousands of feet. The energy waves finally  
subsided and the rocks and trees fell. Only a large dust cloud lingered but was slowly swept  
away by the breeze. Of course, Gohauz and the others realized what they would see as it all   
disapated. Kooler had abruptly powered up to what Gohauz could only guess was his maximum. It  
began and ended within moments but the power was horrible to Krillin and Schala. The one hope in  
their hearts that Gohauz would be enough to defeat him suddenly died as they saw Kooler at that  
very moment. Gohauz on the otherhand was still optimistic, though it could just be arrogance on  
his part. Krillin shuddered as his assuption was verified as a fact.  
  
"I am now at my complete maximum strength, and with it, you shall all perish at the  
hands of the mighty Kooler, master of all existance", Kooler stated proudly.   
  
"Enough of the fanfare Kooler, I shall dethrone you", Gohuaz teased as he ran toward  
Kooler.   
  
"Bring it on, monkey", Kooler mocked as he phased out when Gohauz attempted to hit him.  
  
Gohauz tried again only to be met by the after image of Kooler. After several more attempts, the  
aggrivated Gohauz was beginning get angry. Then without notice, Kooler appeared before Gohauz  
and grabbed him by the throat then with one swift move, lifted him off the ground, over his  
shoulder, and facefirst into broken walkway, while he powered up an energy ball and detonated it  
behind Gohauz as he phased away. The ball exploded in a great golden mushroom cloud of dust,   
dirt, and stone chunks. The dust wave blew so hard everyone threw their hands up for cover. A few  
moments later, the dust died down and the only thing left was a crater roughly 1/5th the size of  
the lookout itself. Everyone was lucky to not be blown off by the strength of the wind.  
  
"Oh my god, Letuuz", Schala screamed as tears streamed from her eyes.  
  
"Gohan", Krillin whispered, as a lump grew in his throat.  
  
Kooler just gloated as he saw there wasnt even a trace of Gohuaz to be found. Schala glared with  
the look of pure and utter hatred in her eyes. She burst into her most powerful super saiyan form  
and blasted off with so much power, that even Krillin, who tried to restrain her, was thrown off  
his feet. Though she stopped in midflight as something appeared out of nowhere and seemingly  
kicked Kooler with so much force he toppled and rolled all the way off of the lookout. Then the  
mysterious figure went after him. The sheer speed of the being was so unfathomable, that even  
Schala in her ultimate ssj1 form couldnt even catch a glimpse. Her curiousity got the better of  
her and she went full force after Kooler and the mystery guest. Krillin and Eighteen, though  
clearly not as fast as her, followed suit. The amount of time it took them to go after then   
appeared to be enough time for Kooler and the mystery person to start fighting on the earth  
below. The flashes of power erupted miles away, as Krillin with Eighteen fought to get there in  
enough time to find out who the mystery savior was. Schala arrived first then Krillin less then   
a minute later and finally Eighteen. Krillin looked at Schala because she had the face of  
someone who had seen a miracle happen. He turned his head to see what she saw and he too was  
shocked to find out who was fighting with Kooler.   
  
"My god, its Gohan and Letuuz, but they look so different now", Krillin exclaimed.  
  
"I think its the next Super Saiyan transformation, they went Super Saiyan 3", Schala  
replied still semi-shocked.   
  
"Super Saiyan 3? What the hell is that", Krillin confusingly asked.  
  
"Its the next stage of super saiyan, one of the more powerful ones, since it seems  
to be one that de-evolves the saiyan back to a previous stage in the evolutionary ladder, so  
they look more like a monkey, though I cant be sure, I have never seen anyone go SSj3 but I have  
heard about it", Schala explained.  
  
"Whoa, thats something", Krillin remarked as he turned his attention back to the fighting  
in front of them.  
  
  
The sparks of power flash in the sky as the battle rages on. Kooler is fully powered up and   
Gohauz has achieved Super Saiyan 3, his hair reaching down to his knees, and eyebrows seemed  
to have vanished from sight. His muscles, expanded but toned to perfection. Gohauz looks to be  
the perfect instrument of destruction, and stand poised to strike Kooler. He charges at Kooler,  
fist cocked back ready to strike. Kooler charges at Gohauz with his attack ready. The two  
fighters collide in a burst of power unseen by any mortal being. Even Schala and the others   
retreated to a safe distance, to tend to the wounded Piccolo. Krillin pulls the senzu pouch out  
and gives Piccolo one of the remaining beans.  
  
"So you think you are powerful enough to defeat me now", Kooler questioned.  
  
"We will defeat you, here and now", Gohauz replied.  
  
"Very well, show me what youve got", Kooler screamed as he charged at Gohauz.  
  
"Fine by us", Gohauz hollered as he too charged to meet Kooler head on.  
  
The two super powers met with an explosion of power even higher then the last one. Will the new  
Gohauz be enough to take down Kooler?   
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Gohauz in his new SSj3 form seems to be dead even with  
Kooler, but what is this, Gohauz was holding back! He lets loose the entire force of his power  
on Kooler. What will happen in this super fight of the super powered titans? Will Gohauz finally  
rid the universe of the menace of Kooler or will Kooler be like his brother and try to win by  
sacrificing the planet? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
  
Episode 19: "When Titans Collide. Gohauz Is Unstoppable!" 


	19. Dragonball Sj Kooler Conflict Episode ...

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNimations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Kooler Conflict"  
Episode 19: "When Titans Collide. Gohauz Is Unstoppable!"  
  
  
The two powers collide with a titanic shockwave so huge that it reaches all the way to the small  
group less then a mile away. Schala and the rest brace themselves as the hurricane wind pick up   
and the ground beneath their feet quake.  
  
"I cant believe the power those two are generating, its unfathomable", Piccolo manages to  
grunt out.  
  
"Well believe it Piccolo, they are the only hope we have at the moment", Krillin remarked  
as he put his hand on the namecks shoulder.  
  
Piccolo shot him a look as Krillin uneasily removed his hand and retreated. Schala just raised  
her eyebrow at the scene. The battle taking place momentarily forgotten. Meanwhile Gohauz and  
Kooler slug it out some distance away. Each taking shots repeatedly as they exchanged hits. None  
seeming to give one inch. Kooler pummelled away at Gohauz as he himself was pummelled. After the  
lapse in attention, Schala, Eighteen, Krillin, and Piccolo again focused on the battle. Gohauz  
managed to start a barrage of hits as Kooler was unable to block. He slammed his fists one after  
another into the face of Kooler. The tyrant seemed to have been caught offguard somehow. Just as  
Gohauz was beginning to win, Kooler managed to dodge a punch, grabbed him by the arm and threw  
Gohauz over his shoulder. Still gripping the him by the arm, Kooler proceeded to ram him into the  
earth below. The shockwave and crater left were all that was evidence of the action, for both  
Kooler and Gohauz vanished from sight. Everyone looked around to locate the two but with no luck.  
Suddenly a flash of energy erupted off to the side, followed by a series of smaller flashes. All  
were so erratic that no one could pinpoint where one would appear next. While the horizon was  
scanned, Gohauz and Kooler continued pounding each other.   
  
"Give up yet, children", Kooler taunted, with signs of the beating apparent by bruises,  
cuts, and blood.  
  
"We wont stop until you are defeated", Gohauz replied, not saying anything more as he  
glared at Kooler with a smirk.  
  
"Very well, I suppose we should continue", Kooler hollered back as he, with no warning,  
slammed his fist into Gohauz' face.  
  
Gohauz did a back flip in the air, but caught himself. Just as quickly, Gohauz vanished from   
Kooler's sight. Kooler looked around frantic, only to see Gohauz reappear but vanish again  
leaving an after image. Kooler looked again, and again, but Gohauz just vanished again leaving  
after images each place. Suddenly the images charged at Kooler, who realized they werent after  
images at all, but copies of Gohauz. Kooler couldnt block fast enough as seven fists met   
simultaneously in various places on Kooler's body. He just took blow after blow to the face and  
body as the hits slipped out of sync. The copy Gohauz' just battered Kooler. Though they werent  
very powerful but the sheer number overwhelmed Kooler. Finally the seven copy Gohauz' raised   
their hands and double axehandled Kooler into the back, sending him whizzing into the ground.   
All the way down one would appear and either kick or punch him as he fell. Kooler smashed into  
the ground with terrible force. Slowly he rolled over in the crater and got to his feet. The  
copy Gohauz' just hovered in the air, and laughed at Kooler.   
  
"You havent won yet you little cretin's", Kooler growled.  
  
"Yes we have, a damn loser like you cant compare to us", the copy Gohauz' replied as they  
faded away, leaving a single Gohauz.  
  
"I see your trick wore off", Kooler remarked as he glared at Gohauz.  
  
"Its not really a trick, its our version of the multiform move, but I think ours is  
better, since it kicked your ass pretty bad", Gohauz said as he burst into insane laughter.  
  
"This isnt over, not even close, I see I will have to end up doing what I didnt want to  
do this early but you leave me no choice", Kooler screamed as he began to power up an energy  
ball.  
  
"Another ki ball? Shit, cant you come up with something new", Gohauz laughed.  
  
"This isnt your ordinary ball of energy, this will destroy whatever it touches, though  
I dont like to resort to it without proper cause", Kooler retorted, calming some.  
  
"And you expect to hit me after telling me what it does, you really are one stupid son  
of a bitch", Gohauz remarked as he chuckled and folded his arms.  
  
"I dont plan on hitting you with it, I plan on hitting this planet with it, and watch as  
your body is either obliterated by the blast or crushed in the vacuum of space. Im not like my  
pitiful brother, I devised a shield to protect myself so I can witness the death of my opponent",  
Kooler spat, as the small energy ball flashed as it doubled in size.  
  
"Oh, I see", Gohauz replied with sarcastic enthusiasm.  
  
"Dont you dare take this lightly you, you little punks. I will witness your gruesome   
demise first hand, no one humiliates Kooler like this", Kooler screamed again, eyes filled with  
hatred.  
  
"Why should we worry, its not like that little ball can come close to destroying the  
earth, and we wont even let it get that big anyways", Gohauz sighed.  
  
"You overestimate yourselves, dont you. I WILL WIN", Kooler screamed as loud as he could  
through gritted teeth and his eyes bulged, as the ball again doubled in size.  
  
"Ooh the scary man is making faces at me", Gohauz joked.  
  
Kooler was seething with anger as the ball grew again, it was about twice the size of basketball.  
The anger and hatred filled his eyes as Gohauz continued his insults. What was keeping Kooler  
from doing anything was anyones guess. He just sat their as Gohauz stuck his tongue out, patted  
his ass and taunted him, and started to flip him off. Kooler was slowly reaching his breaking   
point as Gohauz kept going. Of course this was Gohauz' plan all along. While he distracted Kooler  
from finishing his energy ball, he could devise a way of stopping it altogether. Gohauz got bold  
and phased in front of Kooler and shook his ass in Kooler's face. Kooler, instinctually, went  
to attack Gohauz, but the only thing he caught was air as Gohauz phased away. The slight break  
in concentration caused the ball of energy to decrease by twenty five percent.   
  
"Oh you cant concentrate when I do that, can you", Gohauz taunted.  
  
"You dont think I cant see what your little game is, do you", Kooler remarked as he  
started to calm down.  
  
"I thought we were playing for real, not some game. Right, Koolie", Gohauz teased.  
  
"How dare you call me that", Kooler screamed as he suddenly lost his head and shot the  
energy ball at Gohauz without thinking.  
  
"So we are playing a game", Gohauz said, as he caught the ball in midflight and phased  
out.  
  
He reappeared behind Kooler, and slammed the energy ball into his back before Kooler could even  
turn around. Kooler just grunted as he went face first into the ground. He got up off the ground  
and glared at Gohauz with deathly intent.  
  
"That was fun Koolie, wanna start round two" Gohauz laughed as he smirked at Kooler.  
  
Kooler was so infuriated that without warning he just screamed as loud as he could manage. An   
energy wave shot out in all directions. It hit Gohauz dead on, knocking him out of the sky. The  
wave shook the planet and surrounding area started crumbling. It seemed like earth was being   
torn asunder.  
  
"Whoa Koolie, dont have to get pissed", Gohauz taunted.  
  
"You, you wont beat me", Kooler screamed.  
  
His eyes began glowing a blood red and a dark orange aura surrounded him. He began to grow  
in size, every part of him thickened, and his skin color slowly darkened. Gohauz got up the best   
he could and looked on at Kooler.   
  
"Why the hell is he doing", Gohauz muttered to himself.  
  
"YOU WILL WITNESS THE AWE INSPIRING DESTRUCTIVE POWER OF MY FULL POTENTIAL", Kooler   
screamed, as the words seemed to echo in a god-like manner.   
  
The whole planet shook violently, everyone worked to stay on their feet but inevitably fell to   
their knees.   
  
"I dont like the feeling of this", Krillin whined.  
  
"Stop complaining Krillin and suck it up like a warrior", Eighteen griped.  
  
"Im with Krillin, this doesnt feel right, I dont remember Kooler being this powerful",  
Schala yelled, trying to be heard over the sounds of the environment.  
  
"Maybe he never saw a reason to power up all the way, you did after all change history  
by coming here", Piccolo replied.  
  
"I wasnt really trying to change history, I just wanted to save my son. He is all I have  
left of Trunks, and I didnt want to lose him", she hollered.  
  
"Either way, this is a new path, and we are seeing a whole new Kooler then what you  
warned us about, so Im guessing the timeline will differ from now on", Krillin replied.  
  
"Very perceptive Krillin", Schala remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, no need to get like that, I was just saying what I was thinking", Krillin huffed.  
  
The wind whipped around, blowing everything apart, as Gohauz fought to stay standing. He looked  
on at Kooler and tried to devise a way of defeating him after he finished powering up. Gohauz  
hoped he didnt get too strong, since he already had the edge and didnt want to lose it. Kooler   
was showing signs of finally coming to his maximum power. The wind died down slowly and Gohauz   
could open his eyes enough to catch a glimpse of the newly powered up Kooler. He didnt look that  
much different, just more muscle bulk, with small shocks of electricity. Of course the ever  
present looked of anger on his face wasnt anything new. Gohaus just smirked at the sight. The  
tornado effects were ending as Kooler stood in the newly enlarged crater he had created when he  
impacted. Kooler shot up a look at Gohauz as he phased out of sight. He reappeared in front of  
Gohauz and suddenly Gohauz was bent over clutching his stomach. Kooler had punched him in the   
stomach without visably moving.   
  
"That was a nice trick Koolie", Gohauz taunted as he looked up at Kooler.  
  
"Dont ever...call me....KOOLIE", Kooler screamed as he slammed his fists into the back  
of Gohauz.  
  
Gohauz went flying down but quickly caught himself in midair. He turned and looked up at Kooler,  
then smirked. Gohauz descended to the ground and motioned for Kooler to do the same.  
  
"Nice try children but I cant make it, but heres my replacement", Kooler screamed as he  
fired a huge energy blast out of nowhere.   
  
The blast is going so fast that Gohauz can just stand their, gaze locked like a deer in  
headlights waiting for it to impact. What will become of Gohauz, will he survive the blast or  
is this the end of our small heroes?  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Gohauz is waiting to take the shot fired by Kooler. While  
the rest of the group can just watch in horror hoping for the best. But what is this? Gohauz  
appears to be unscathed by the blast and ready for the next round. Does this mean that the   
powered up Kooler is still no match for the pint-sized fusion of Gohauz? And what about the  
timelimit, will the defeat Kooler with their remaining time or will they again unfuse leaving  
the earth completely at the mercy of Kooler? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of   
Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
  
Episode 20: "Nice Try Kooler. Gohauz Goes Back Into Action!" 


	20. Dragonball Sj Kooler Conflict Episode ...

Dragon Ball Sj  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNimations dubbing of the show. So   
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"The Kooler Conflict"  
Episode 20: "Nice Try Kooler. Gohauz Goes Back Into Action!"  
  
  
The blast of energy came ever closer, as Gohauz just looked, frozen in place. Then suddenly a  
snap of energy erupted, Gohauz threw up his arms when the blast hit him dead on. His feet dug   
into the ground, he grunted as the strain of holding the blast at bay took its toll. He was being  
pushed back further and further away. Gohauz screamed as he powered up more, trying to hold  
himself. As he powered up, he attempted to push forward at Kooler. Each step seeming to be harder  
then the last one. He powered up more as the slow walking proceeded into a quick paced jog, and  
finally into a bull charge. Gohauz ran toward Kooler, the energy blast still in front of him.   
Koolers eyes saucered as he realized what was happening, and tried to pour as much energy as he  
could into the blast but Gohauz' momentum was too great. The full force of the blast hit Kooler  
as Gohauz threw up a blast to try and shield himself. The energy discharge was so great, that  
the half the earths hemisphere lit up. All you could see for 20 square miles was just a blinding  
white light, as it washed over you. Even from space it could be seen as a completely white   
bubble. Everything and everyone was swept away, the entire planet seemed to be shaking apart. It  
was fortunate that the battle took place on such a remote part of the world. The light continued  
as if neverending. Finally dieing down as Krillin, blinking his eyes, groaned as he slowly sat  
up. He brushed the debris off, and looked down at his leg and tried to move it only to be met   
with a sharp pain. His leg was broken in several places and bleeding. It seemed to be due to the  
explosion of energy. He managed to get to his feet only to fall back down onto his stomach. The  
cries of pain alerted the others as they too dug themselves from where ever they were buried.   
Schala wiped the dirt from her face and grinned at Krillin. Eighteen, who was several feet away,  
slowly walked up to Krillin, her left arm hanging lifelessly at her side, and her clutching her  
shoulder. Suddenly something under Schala began to stir, it was Piccolo, who somehow managed to  
get buried under her. She got up quickly to see the large boulder she sat on only moments ago  
rise into the air and go sailing off to the side, a battered Nameck standing in its place.  
  
  
"I guess everyone survived", he coughed out.  
  
"Well everyone except Gohauz and Kooler", Schala sighed as she realized that her son   
might not have.  
  
"Im glad Kooler is gone, but Gohauz, man I really hope they managed to get out alive",  
Krillin muttered in a hushed voice.  
  
"Im really hope they werent killed Schala", Eighteen remarked saddened to Schala.  
  
"Thank you Eighteen but I cant sense them anywhere", Schala said mournfully as tears  
welled up in her eyes.  
  
"They gave their lives as the others did to save this planet, Im sure Goku is welcoming  
them to the afterlife as we speak", Krillin said, trying to lift her spirits.  
  
"Well I wouldnt say that exactly", a voice echoed in the distance.  
  
"Yeah, my dad wont have to welcome us their anytime soon, I hope", another cheerfully   
added with a laugh.  
  
  
The small group of four looked over as two children climbed over the edge of the crater created  
by the blast only a few feet off to the left. Gohan was the first one up as he dusted off his  
clothes, which was shredded in a few places and his body covered in cuts, scrapes, gashes, and  
his face caked with dried blood and dirt. Letuuz managed to throw his leg over the edge, and roll  
onto his back. He groaned in pain as he sat up and a large cut the spanned from his shoulder   
down to his stomach, his armor completely gone and only a few shreds of the underdressing  
remained intact. Letuuz's body was pretty much in the same condition as Gohan's. The body  
riddled with no real life-threatening wounds except the one huge cut, which wasnt as bad as it   
looked, needless to say it looked pretty bad. Schala breathed a sigh of relief as she set eyes  
on her battered son and Gohan. Letuuz just laughed but quickly winced in pain.   
  
  
"So Kooler is finally gone", Krillin inquired.  
  
"Yeah, we saw what was left of his body near the center of the crater, Im surprised there  
was anything left, we barely managed ourselves", Gohan replied.  
  
"After the explosion, we woke up unfused", Letuuz added.  
  
"The nightmare is over", Schala said as she smiled.   
  
"I guess we should gather the dragon balls and wish everyone back to life", Krillin said.  
  
"Well that would be the best thing to do except, we have awhile to go since we used them  
already", Gohan remarked sadly.  
  
"Oh yeah, after the cell games, what will we do until then", Krillin asked.  
  
"We can help rebuild what we can until the dragon balls can be used", Schala said firmly  
as she stood up.  
  
"But a whole year? This is gonna suck big time", Krillin sighed.  
  
"Dont worry Krillin, if we work together, we can do it", Letuuz said grinning.  
  
"Lets just hope nothing happens between then and now, Id hate to have to through another  
crisis", Krillin said in a bummed voice.  
  
  
Everyone took to the air, Gohan and Krillin helping Letuuz fly to what was left of the lookout.  
They breathed easier knowing yet another threat to the safety of the universe has been defeated.  
Though Gohan could only wonder what happened to the others, they might not be able to bring them  
back to life but he would try. As for Vegeta, he feared there would be some trouble in the   
afterlife as he arrived. He couldnt help but laugh thinking his dad would just make a big joke of  
Vegeta. His father never really understood why Vegeta disliked him so, but he had an idea why  
though he kept that to himself. Krillin and Letuuz looked over at Gohan lost in thought. Letuuz  
wanted to say something but Krillin quickly nodded for him to let him be.   
  
  
"Is there some reason why you dont want me to interrupt him Krillin", Letuuz whispered  
to Krillin.  
  
"He is probably thinking of his father, Letuuz, I think its best to leave him alone with  
his thoughts. To honor his fathers memory", Krillin replied in the same hushed tone.  
  
"Oh, I know how he feels, my dad died just like his, but I think technically he hasnt  
died yet in here, its all so weird to me", Letuuz said trying to keep quiet.  
  
"Dont worry, Im pretty sure you will be able to see you dad again, just not in the way  
you remembered him", Krillin chuckled.  
  
  
They finally arrived at the demolished lookout, and were greeted by a relieved Dende. He had been  
hiding ever since the fight had started on top of the lookout, hoping it would turn out for the  
best. Gohan and Krillin landed, laying Letuuz down on the ground. Dende kneeled next him and  
placed his hands on his shoulder. A low golden glow appeared below Dende's hands. Letuuz' wounds  
started to fade away until they completely disappeared. He moved his arm and to his surprise   
everything was back in working order. The Dende turned his attention to Gohan and the rest.   
Once the healings were completed, they filled Dende in on all that happened. Everything from the  
start of the fight with Kooler all the way down to when Super Saiyan 3 Gohauz finished him off  
with his own attack. Dende was awestruck at the entire story, except the fact they now have to  
wait so long until they can make a wish to restore the people and the planet to the way it was.  
Suddenly the young Nameck thought of an idea, and a smile crept on his face.  
  
  
"What if you use the Nameck dragon balls and summon Porunga to wish everything back", he  
remarked excited.  
  
"But you can only wish ONE person back with a single wish, so it would take millions of  
wishes to bring everyone back to life", Krillin said in a less then cheerful tone of voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, it was a nice thought though. Guess we have to still wait such a   
long time before we can resurrect the people killed by Kooler", Dende sighed heavily.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the afterlife, a familiar face appeared at the check in station presided over by   
King Yemma. Which by the look on his face was rather startled by the newest arrival.   
  
"Im guessing you are Vegeta", King Yemma boomed in the lowest most intimidating voice he  
could muster.  
  
"Yes, want to make something of it", Vegeta shot back, arms crossed and his trademark  
smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Seeing such impudence, King Yemma reeled back flustered as he screamed, "I am the  
great and powerful King Yemma, you shall show me some respect."  
  
"All I see is a blowhard desk jockey, nothing I cant handle", Vegeta retorted, the  
entire remark in a completely insulting tone.  
  
"Why you", King Yemma growled as he got out of his chair.  
  
"Whoa King Yemma, relax, please", a voice chimed.  
  
"Who dares tell me to relax after such an insult", King Yemma growled as he scanned the  
room for the owner of the voice.  
  
"He doesnt mean anything by it, Vegeta has always been one to start a fight", the voice  
joked.  
  
"And I mean to finish it too Kakarott", Vegeta spat disgruntally.  
  
"Oh, I guess you could recognize my voice huh", Goku said, laughing as he came out   
of the shadows.  
  
"Of course, who couldnt recognize that annoying voice you have", Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"King Yemma, Im asking permission for Vegeta to come train with me and King Kaio", Goku  
asked humbly.  
  
"He isnt exactly Heaven material Goku, Im sure you are aware of that", King Yemma said,  
lowering himself back into his chair.  
  
"I know sir, but could you just bend the rules this time", Goku replied.  
  
"Oh very well, as long as Vegeta agrees to be on his best behavior", King Yemma said.  
  
"How dare you, I dont want anything to do with you when it comes to training Kakrott",  
Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, lets put our differences behind us, King Kaio said theres a way to   
purge you of all your previous misdeeds and start again with a clean slate but you have to do it  
willingly", Goku pleaded.  
  
"Why do you want to humiliate me again Kakarott", Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Im not Vegeta, its just that I know how badly you want to become the strongest and I  
want to help you", Goku remarked.  
  
"And why would you help me", Vegeta said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes as he glared  
at Goku.  
  
"Well you have changed some since we first met Vegeta and you should put the past behind  
you and this is a perfect opportunity to do that. Besides I have a secret to show you, and trust  
me its one hell of a secret to know", Goku said with a hint of mystery in his voice as he   
proceeded to give the biggest grin.  
  
"What does this 'secret' have to do with", Vegeta asked, showing signs of interest.  
  
"Lets just say with a pure heart, you could become the strongest Super Saiyan in  
the universe", Goku stated trying to pursuade Vegeta into aggreeing.  
  
The strongest super saiyan in the universe, what is Goku saying? Can he really get Vegeta to   
erase his past and become a true hero? What does this mean for Vegeta?   
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Goku and Vegeta start their cleansing training with King  
Kaio. But Vegeta seems weary of the outcome. Will he go through with it and become a pure hearted  
person or will he turn on Goku in Heaven? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of   
Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
  
Episode 21: "I Want To Be A True Hero! Vegeta's Decision." 


	21. Dragonball Sj Afterlife Redemption Epi...

Dragon Ball Sj  
  
By Christopher Ryan  
  
E-mail : SSj4Trunks1980hotmail.com  
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
  
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
  
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
  
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
  
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNimations dubbing of the show. So   
  
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
  
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"Afterlife Redemption"  
  
Episode 21: "I Want To Be A True Hero! Vegeta's Decision."  
  
Vegeta looks at Goku, cocking an intrigued eyebrow. The thought of being the strongest again did appeal to him but would it come at too high a price. On one hand, to be able to be better then Kakarott would be good, though on the other, he wouldnt ever be like his past self. He weighed his options carefully for a moment, arms still crossed. Goku waited patiently as King Yemma tried to do the same. Finally the silence was broken by an annoyed growl.  
  
"Very well Kakarott, I accept your offer, but on one condition", Vegeta said.  
  
"Whatever you want Vegeta, its your call", Goku replied happily.  
  
"You dont help me in any way. If Im hurt or overexert myself, let me be. Got it", Vegeta remarked in a firm voice.  
  
"Sure Vegeta, its not like you will die or anything", Goku uttered before laughing quietly.  
  
"Kakarott", Vegeta growled.  
  
"Come on, you have to have a better sense of humour then that", He replied with one last snicker, before hovering in the air to fly over to where King Kaio was waiting.  
  
All that Vegeta said was "Hmph" as he resumed his proud stance, nose high in the air following Goku on foot. This isnt going to be a very pleasant atmosphere, Goku thought to himself as he looked over his shoulder at Vegeta. Finally they came to where King Kaio was standing. The short, and rather plump overseer of the northern galaxy just stood there, trying to look as official as possible. Vegeta scoffed as he laid eyes on him.  
  
"Who is this", Vegeta managed to say, trying to contain his amusement.  
  
"This is King Kaio", Goku said proudly.  
  
"He is supposed to help me? Looks like he helped himself to some leftovers if you ask me", he replied, smirking at King Kaio.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that, I am King Kaio. I am the master of the entire Northern Galaxy and one of the most powerful here in the other world. Show me the respect, child", King Kaio screamed out.  
  
"Youre a king? From the looks of you, Id say you were the court jester in that funny looking get-up", Vegeta said, laughing.  
  
King Kaio puffed up his chest just inches from Vegeta and growled. Vegeta on the other hand turned his back and just crossed his arms.  
  
"Cool it guys. This is no way to behave. We are gonna have to get along if this is going to work", Goku remarked, trying to ease the hostility and tension.   
  
"Fine, Ill...be-HAVE", Vegeta said in a rather distasteful tone.  
  
"I just hope this soul cleansing does something about his rotten attitude and utter lack of respect", King Kaio mumbled to himself as he walked over the platform behind him.  
  
"I heard that", Vegeta growled.  
  
"Man", Goku groaned in disappointment.  
  
The three of them made their way from the spirit check in station to a small circular platform. Goku stepped onto it first, followed by King Kaio and Vegeta. After a few button presses on a control pad off to the side, the platform shook momentarily before lowering. Vegeta just growled as he looked on, watching the various lights and flashes. He wasnt the least bit impressed by the specticle before him. Goku looked at him worried, the cleansing would be tough and he hoped Vegeta would be able to handle it. Every person that has gone through it told him the same thing, that it was the hardest ordeal thay have ever went through. Vegeta was tough as nails and had a resolve that bordered on unbreakable, but like everyone, he had his weaknesses. Hopefully he could overcome these weaknesses and be cleansed, but if he couldnt, they would consume and destroy his soul. A thought that Goku didnt want to dwell on, since even though Vegeta had a distaste for him, he considered the Saiyan Prince a friend and comrade. Finally the platform came to a sudden stop, and King Kaio stepped off walking over to a man clad in thick robes, and a hood covering all but his mouth, the rest enveloped in shadow.  
  
"We have come to have a vengeful soul cleansed of his past, and redeemed", King Kaio said in a quiet voice before bowing.  
  
"Does he wish of this by his own accord", the man said in a low booming voice.  
  
"Yes he...", King Kaio started to say.  
  
"I dont need to be spoken for", Vegeta growled, cutting the heavyset Kaio off, "And yes, I wish this, so lets get the show on the road shall we. I dont have all day."  
  
He stood there, arms crossed, and a smirked. The robed man stepped to the side, motioning for him to come forward through the heavy doors that lay behind him. Vegeta just spat as he walked forward and stopped a couple feet from them.   
  
"You will face three challenges, you must face your deepest fear, to prove your determination, then face your past, to repent for your sins, and finally face yourself, and cleanse your soul of evil. If you accept these tasks willingly, the doors shall open and you will enter", the man said as his head dipped, covering the rest of his face in darkness.  
  
"Yes, I shall face these challenges and overcome them. Proceed", Vegeta said in unusually calm voice.  
  
"Very well", the robed figure said, as he waved his hand in the air.  
  
The doors creaked open slowly and Vegeta stepped into the darkness until he disappeared. The man waved his hand again, and the doors creaked shut again. He turned to Goku, and King Kaio.  
  
"It has begun", he said bowing to them.  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Goku and King Kaio stand outside the doors to the Cleansing Room waiting for Vegeta to emerge. While inside Vegeta is facing his greatest fear. Meanwhile while waiting Goku is met by an unexpected visitor. But what who is he, and what could he want? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
Episode 22: "It Cant Be... Its YOU?! Vegeta Faces His Fear." 


	22. Dragonball Sj Afterlife Redemption Epi...

Dragon Ball Sj  
  
By Christopher Ryan  
  
E-mail :   
  
(Note: This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.   
  
I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new   
  
characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some   
  
returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show   
  
my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNimations dubbing of the show. So   
  
no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you   
  
don't exactly like how it is.)  
  
"Afterlife Redemption"  
  
Episode 22: "It Cant Be... Its YOU?! Vegeta Faces His Fear."  
  
King Kaio turned to Goku with a sigh of relief, "Well son, its all up to him now. We just have to sit and wait."  
  
"I hope he can handle it sir", Goku remarked, crossing his arms.  
  
The two stood there staring at the large wooden doors, unbeknownst to them, a lone figure was watching them from   
  
the shadows. He leaned against the wall, looking at Goku, smiling.  
  
"So thats him, remarkable", the figure thought to himself.  
  
Vegeta walked through the long and wide hallway, not really caring what would surface. Finally he came to another door,   
  
this one had a plaque mounted on it.  
  
"Only one who is free of his fears shall pass across this hallowed threshhold."  
  
He just smirked to himself, as he pushed on the door. It didnt even move an inch. Vegeta growled as he pushed harder,   
  
with the same result. The door just wouldnt open and the infuriated Vegeta just concentrated, raising his battle power.  
  
"Final Flash!", he screamed as a powerful beam erupted from his hands.  
  
It collided with the door, full force, causing a huge explosion and a cloud of dust. In moments the smoke cleared and   
  
to his astonishment, the door still stood there mocking him. Vegeta furrowed his brow and was about to ready himself   
  
for another blast when a voice rang out behind him.   
  
"You were always obstinant and bullheaded Vegeta", the voice said in a low, calm tone.  
  
Vegeta spun around, fists ready with an aura of energy wavering around them when he saw the person face. He was taken   
  
back, sliding his foot back. The look was that of utter surprise.  
  
"F..fa..father", Vegeta muttered quietly.  
  
"Yes Vegeta, it is me, your father and I am extremely disappointed in you son. You have been a complete disgrace to  
  
our family and I wont allow you to drag the royal name through the mud any longer", King Vegeta said as he powered up.  
  
"No father, I am not a disgrace. You dont understand", Vegeta growled.  
  
"Ney son you are the one who misunderstands. You allowed a low class warrior surpass you every chance he got, and you   
  
let your people down. You even allied yourself with him on several occassions", the king barked loudly, as he slipped   
  
into a Super Saiyan state.  
  
Vegeta looked in awe at his fathers transformation, "You...you became a Super.. Saiyan?!"  
  
"Yes my son, only to destroy you and reclaim our family's honor", he replied coldly.  
  
"I did not dishonor our family", Vegeta screamed as he too became a Super Saiyan.  
  
"You dishonorable dog, filthy mongrel, I shall put you down", he growled as he charged Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta just stood there as his father struck him across the jaw with his fist. His speed was remarkable, Vegeta   
  
couldnt even follow him. With lightning fast hits Vegeta was finally thrown to the wall, as embedded in it. He slid   
  
to the ground, coughing up a small amount of blood. King Vegeta just stood above him, and laughed. A single tear   
  
rolled down the princes cheek, as he balled his fist.  
  
"Dont tell me you are really going to sit there and bawl like that. Youre pathetic, you dont even deserve to share   
  
my bloodline. Kakarott is more worthy than you to be my son. At least he could avenge our people when all you could   
  
do was lie there and cry before you finally succumb to your injuries from Frieza", King Vegeta said with a   
  
distasteful tone, "I feel sorry for you, but that wont stop me from obliterating you from all existance like the   
  
cowardly dog you are."  
  
He layed there just shaking, his fathers words stung him like a poisonous scorpion. It hurt so much to recieve such a   
  
dressing down by his own father. Vegeta just wanted to roll up into a ball and die. The tears freely flowed from his   
  
eyes.  
  
Goku stood there restlessly, tapping his foot. The Kaio looked at him curiosly, and wondered what was making him so   
  
aggitated.   
  
"Something the matter Goku", King Kaio asked.  
  
"Its really nothing King Kaio, sir. I just have this feeling like Im being watched, thats all", Goku remarked, still   
  
tapping his foot.  
  
"Well we are in the other world, and there are always eyes upon you. You shouldnt worry so much", he replied, patting   
  
Goku on the back reassuringly.  
  
"No, no, these eyes feel familiar somehow. Like I know this person, their energy aura, its just...", Goku said.  
  
"Hmm let me check", King Kaio replied, his antenna vibrating in the air until his eyes popped wide, "Youre right Goku,   
  
you do know who it is, or should know."  
  
"I should", Goku inquired curiously.  
  
"Mhmm, right over there in the shadows. He is standing there, look for yourself", King Kaio laughed as he pointed.  
  
"Ha ha ha, I didnt believe them when they said you could feel out energy auras. I guess they were right", a voice   
  
said as he stepped from out of the darkness.  
  
Goku turned around, and looked at the newcomer as a look of shock washed over his face. The person looked almost   
  
identical to him, with a few minor differences. A crossed scar on his left cheek and his skin tone was slightly   
  
more tan but other than that they were identical twins. He just crossed his arms and looked at Goku with an amused   
  
expression.  
  
"Is that any way to look when your father comes to say hello", he said, laughing lightly.  
  
"Fa..ther", Goku uttered raising his eyebrow, "Youre my.. father."  
  
"Yup I am, my name is Bardock, and I see you have a new name. Too bad, I always thought kakarott suited you. It was   
  
your grandfathers name. He was a surprising fellow he was, his battle power rating was low at birth too. Thats why   
  
our family was given a third class rating. Always knew you would grow up to show those ratings didnt mean   
  
shit", Bardock laughed.  
  
"Father", Goku said smiling.  
  
"A man of few words I take it, good thing you take after your mother on that. I was always the talker, she would   
  
always just sit back and watch with an amused look when I would get into trouble", he mused quietly.  
  
"I apologize, its just that I... wow its wonderful to finally meet you father", Goku chuckled.   
  
"No need, Im sure my name was mentioned or at least I was mentioned somehow. I was a very good fighter, though they   
  
didnt think too highly of third classes. Thought up a few neat tricks in my day, some I know were used by the   
  
best", he said with a heavy sigh as he slid his finger across the underside of his nose.  
  
"Frieza mentioned you once before our battle, along with Vegeta", Goku said smiling.   
  
"Well see, always knew I would become famous", Bardock laughed, "So Kakarott, or do you prefer Goku, lets sit and   
  
get to know each other better. Ive seen all your exploits but Id like to know you as a person."  
  
"Id really like that dad. Oh and Id prefer Goku, everyone but Vegeta calls me that", Goku replied walking over to   
  
a bench.  
  
Bardock and King Kaio followed as Bardock sat down. Goku sat down near him and the two conversed. King Kaio just   
  
leaned against the wall as he listened in, nodding and smiling as his name was mentioned. The talked on and on   
  
for quite some time.  
  
Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Goku and his father Bardock are still talking outside as Vegeta and his   
  
fathers reunion coninues to rage on behind closed doors. Vegeta is up against the ropes taking a severe beating   
  
from the Super Saiyan King. Will he be able to finally get ahold of himself and defeat his power pumped father   
  
and continue on with his cleansing? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of Dragon Ball Sj !!!  
  
Episode 23: "Nice to meet you Dad! Reunions Continue." 


	23. Dragonball Sj Afterlife Redemption Epi...

Dragon Ball Sj

By Christopher Ryan

E-mail : This fic does by no way completely follow the DBZ story line after the cell games.

I'm creating an alternate reality after the cell games happened. So there may be new

characters, bring in characters already shown during the new sagas to be shown and some

returning character. Also the current characters personalities may vary slightly to show

my own view on them and the names will be to reflect FUNimations dubbing of the show. So

no Son Gokuu will be seen neither will any of the others. Please no bad email if you

don't exactly like how it is.)

"Afterlife Redemption"

Episode 23: "Nice to meet you Dad! Reunions Continue."

The father and son sat for what seemed like hours on end. They laughed and smiled while King Kaio listened them converse.

Bardock placed his hand on Goku's shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"I always knew you would become a great warrior, it saddened me some that I wouldnt be able to see you grow up into manhood

personally. I guess you did pretty well on your own, I just wish I could have met the man who raised you. He seemed like a

very honorable person", he said, nodding.

"Yeah, Grandpa Gohan was a wonderful man, and took great care of me the time we spent together. He was also my first sensei

and taught me martial arts", Goku remarked fondly as he throught about Gohan.

"Well your Grandfather kakarott was an honorable man too, he taught me everything I know. Along with a few secrets of life

that Im sure Gohan passed onto you. Seeing as you have a wonderful code of ethics to live by. Most saiyans could have

learned a thing or two from you. I guess the apple doesnt fall far from the tree on that aspect, eh son", Bardock laughed.

"I told you about my wife Chichi and my son Gohan, but what about my mother and other family. I would love to hear about

them too", Goku said longingly as he looked at his father.

"Well theres your mother Parzlei, she was a beatiful woman, long flowing black hair the most striking brown eyes you could

ever see. I still miss her so, though Im sure she ended up in a better place than most of the saiyan people", Bardock

uttered with a sigh, "Then there was her little brother, your uncle, Putaatsu. Now he was a ruthless fighter, giving no

quarter in a battle. He slaughtered more people in the name of Frieza than my whole squad combined. It wasnt that he was

powerful in any respect, he just loved the thrill of the kill and would take a life no matter the person."

Goku sat there listening intently, trying to picture his mothers face in his mind. Though the description only made him

think of his wife, Chichi. He was sure that it wasnt luck that he met her, maybe he was destined to meet a woman like his

mother. Goku just chuckled lightly to himself. Bardock stopped speaking and looked at his some awkwardly.

"What's so funny, was it something I said", Bardock said with an amused expression on his face.

"Oh its nothing, your description of mother made me think of Chichi. She would probably fit in well on the planet

Vegeta. A very strong willed person, would never back down from anyone. She frightens even me sometimes when she is

angry", Goku laughed.

"Parzlei and Chichi sound like a perfect pair. Im sure your mother would have gotten along with her very well", Bardock

said as he joined in with Goku's laughter.

Vegeta lay there and curled up in a ball, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. His father just stood there laughing out

loud at his son. The saiyan prince's spirit seemingly torn in shreds. He couldnt believe that it could hurt so much, then

suddenly something snapped within his brain, and he got to his feet. The king took a step back in shock, a look of

confusion painted on his face. Vegeta turned his head and smiled, eyes red and his face wet from crying.

"I finally see why I have yearned for power so badly, and why I hated Kakarott so badly for defeating me all those years

ago. It was so obvious, that it stared me in the face but I couldn't face it... until now. I do not care what you have to

say father. We saiyans are not a race of cold blooded murders, not anymore, we are a proud race of people who will rise

from the ashes of defeat and grasp that golden chalice of richeousness. I have changed so much from the day I first met

him, the day I met Kakarott. He seemed to be an inpeneratable wall of confidence, even when he was beaten and bloody, he

never gave up. He was not fighting for honor, or pride. He never fought for power, or property. He fought to protect his

family, his world, and everyone who could not save themselves. I have finally fully grasped that. With this, you no longer

have a hold on me, father. I am... FREE," Vegeta said as he screamed at the top of his lungs, the entire bathed in a

brilliant golden light.

King Vegeta's visage faded into nothing and Vegeta was left in the room alone. The eerie silence rang in his ears, when

the door suddenly creaked open. His cleansing one step closer to completion, and he had a smile on his face. A smile not

of wicked confidence but one of pure joy. A joy that filled his heart for the first time in his life. Then he uttered

something as he walked through the passageway towards the second challenge, Thank you Kakarott.

Goku suddenly felt something, his face froze in a look of astonishment. His father looked at him perplexed, wondering what

had caused the sudden change in Goku's expression. He just looked at his son, until a smile crept on his face.

"Is something the matter," Bardock asked.

"No dad, in fact I just felt something good, something extremely good," Goku replied as he turned and looked at King Kaio.

The old Kaio just looked at the door, "You may have passed your first test Vegeta, but you have much peril to go through

in the next phase. I sincerely hope you can make it, for your sake and the earths."

Vegeta stood in the next room as the doors swung closed with a boom. He looked around, the place looked axactly like

where he had been previously, though with a slight color change. There was an odd feeling as if he was being watched by

a thousand eyes. He could not see anything or anyone around but the feeling would not leave him. There was a sudden

movement in the darkness and Vegeta whirled around just as something else moved on the opposite side of the room. His

heart pounded in a quick rhythmic beat as the nervousness shot through his body. He was alone in the room it seemed, but

then again he was not. It was angering him to no end, as he threw glances about the room quickly, hoping to catch a

glimpse of the person or persons that was in the room with him.

"Come out from there," Vegeta screamed, "Show yourself you coward!"

"Coward? Are you calling me a coward? Please, it was you who came to my planet and slew us all. You murdered us, without

a second thought. We were no match for you, yet you killed us anyways, and you call me a coward," the voice spoke quietly.

"You blew our planet up when you realized that you had no use for us, since our resistance was too great for you. Is that

not the act of a real coward," another voice rang out.

"A mighty saiyan, slaughtering innocent women and children. You killed those who could not defend themselves. It is you

who is the real coward," a third voice shot out from darkness.

"Ha! You call me a coward, if you had just gone peaceably you would still be alive," Vegeta replied, crossing his arms.

"Why did you even have to subjigate us? What was the purpose, why could you not just leave us in peace," the voices

continued on.

"I was only biding my time, I only did what Freeza ordered until I was strong enough to challenge him," Vegeta spat out.

"Yes until you were strong enough to conquer us yourself of your own free will," a voice shot out.

"But I have changed, I no longer kill for simple pleasure," Vegeta growled.

"Once a murder, always a murderer," a voice said.

"No! That is not true, I am not a cold blooded assassin any longer," he yelled into the darkness.

"You say that but your actions will say something different."

"My actions? I say I no longer kill for pleasure, are my words not enough?"

"No they are not enough, and words will not bring our families back to life, nor our worlds from limbo."

"Of course they won't but what am I to do. I can not undo the past!"

"You will pay for your tresspasses you murderer!"

"I am not a murderer!"

"Killer, thief, murderer, slayer of the innocent, you are all of these, saiyan filth."

"I am none of those, I tell you!"

Vegeta screamed out loud, but the words of the faceless, bodyless beings continued to taunt and belittle him. He dropped

to his knees and pounded the stone floor with his fist over and over, until his hand was bloody. The voices kept talking,

he could not shut them out. He growled in pain, gripping his head hoping to silence them but to no avail.

"Why can you not leave me be", Vegeta hollered out in pain, as he transformed into a super saiyan.

Slowly but surely Vegeta's mind is yet again tortured, this time by the cries of his concience in the form of all those

he killed in his life, and during his service to Freeza. Will he overcome this obsticle or will he be driven insane?

Stay Tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Sj

On the next episode of Dragon Ball Sj. Vegeta is still bombarded by the voices within himself. The regret and anger is

coming to the boiling point. Goku and his father are still outside the cleansing area, as Goku senses Vegeta's plight.

Will Vegeta finally overcome these demons of his past and go on with his cleansing, or will he finally succumb to the

guilt and be consumed by it? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of Dragon Ball Sj !

Episode 24: "I am no longer a killer! Vegeta's Plea."


End file.
